For All Eternity
by Lacus Somniorum
Summary: We all struggle desperately to gain the affection of the ones we love. We get hurt most of the time, but this story will teach you why it is important to endure the pain and live with it for all eternity. [NEWCHAP9UP]
1. Destiny's Path

For All Eternity  
  
~~~  
  
Christmas is really the best part of the year. Tiny light bulbs in different colors decorate every shop in town. Angelic voices beautify the midnight sky. It's the perfect time to go shopping, since almost all stores are on a sale. Although shops are crowded, and the place is covered with snow, it's worth it anyway. You could feel the Christmas rush while shopping with the people and feeling the cold snow on the tips of your ears.  
  
Little Kagome walked along her mother. She happily hummed while carrying a shopping bag, which was given to her by her mother as a birthday present. Mrs. Higurashi glanced down to her daughter's face filled with contentment. The sight almost made her cry. She knows her daughter is well informed about their money problem, perhaps that's the reason why she didn't asked for an expensive gift for Christmas. Becoming a widow since the last two months and giving birth to her second child really required a lot of money. But since her husband died, she has to work double time, to gain more money to be able to support her child's schooling.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome tilted her head to look at her face. "Are you crying?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi brushed her tears with a handkerchief and sniffed slightly. "No, Kagome..." She tried to think of something to change the subject and knelt down to her. "Do you want some hot chocolate? It's getting cold, don't you think?"  
  
"The temperature never bothered me, mama. But I'd like some hot chocolate." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Okay. Will you come with me inside the coffee shop?"  
  
"No, mama. I'll wait for you on that bench. Beside the boy." Kagome turned to the side and pointed at the bench with a little pale boy. Her mother twisted her trunk to look at what her daughter was pointing at behind her. The boy was perhaps two years older than Kagome. He was blowing on his hands with mittens and raising it to his ears and rubbing his earlobes to make it warm. Making the baseball hat on his head move a little to the other side of his head. He was sitting in an improper position, his spine arched along with the shape of the chair's back.  
  
It was inexplicable, though. He was not wearing anything like a scarf or a coat to keep him warm. Only a baseball hat served as his shield against cold, although all it did was cover his face and the tip of his ears. Perhaps his parents were irresponsible. They're not even accompanying their son. Poor boy...  
  
"Poor boy... He needs a coat..." Kagome sniffed sadly.  
  
"I will allow you to sit there, but you must promise not to talk to strangers. Promise?"  
  
Kagome stared at her for a moment, her lips curved wildly and nodded.  
  
"Kay..."  
  
Yeah, right. Like she fulfilled a promise like that before. Kagome's too compassionate for children of her age. No wonder why she has lots of friends at school.  
  
"Alright. Wait for me there." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked away. Kagome stared at the boy sitting in the bench. She quickly ran to him when she realized that he was cold.  
  
The boy watched her crawl on the empty space beside her. She smiled naturally at him and took off her coat.  
  
"I've been watching you. And I thought you're cold." Kagome offered him her coat, but her shook his head hard and refused her offer.  
  
"No, please. You need it, more than I do."  
  
"I don't feel cold much, you can take it. Please?" Kagome smiled when he finally took the coat and wrapped it around him.  
  
"Thanks..." He said and paused, while waiting for her to say her name.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you!" Kagome grabbed his hand and shook it hard. The boy violently reacted and pulled his hand away.  
  
Kagome, thinking that she hurt him, she frowned and apologized. The boy shook his head and smiled softly.  
  
"No, it's just that I'm... sensitive." He tried to straighten his back to show her his features. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. The boy has an unusual hair and skin color, and a very unusual set of sharp amber eyes. She has never seen anyone like that.  
  
"Ummm... your..." Kagome stammered and pointed at his head.  
  
"Ah.. my hair?" He ran his hand in his hair and frowned. "It's naturally white." He was a little scared because she might laugh at it. But it doesn't matter, he got used to it since he was in preschool.  
  
"It's nice." Kagome smiled and touched his hair with her fingers. "How come you don't want to have a hair cut?"  
  
"I want it long, like my mother's...." His smile faded. Soon, he was sniffing slightly. Changing the subject, he took back his smiling face, (although his eyes were a bit wet) and spoke. "I forgot to tell you my name, Kagome. It's Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sssss- Sesshomaru?" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru blushed.  
  
Is she going to pick on me, too?  
  
He was thinking what harm does his name creates upon those people who hears it. Almost all of them laughs, not a single one understands.  
  
No one...  
  
He bowed his head slightly to hide his face, and expected the worst.  
  
"That's a wonderful name!!" The words she spoke were the exact opposite of what he had expected. Looking a little unease, he gazed at her expression to make sure if she's telling the truth. Most people don't, and perhaps this girl wasn't even a bit different.  
  
He sighed with relief upon seeing the smile on her face.  
  
Her cheery voice was for real.. or IS it?  
  
"R-really? My schoolmates said it weird. "He shrugged.  
  
"No! Really! I'll call you Sess-chan, is it okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned. "It doesn't really sound good, but if you like it..."  
  
"Yay!!" Kagome threw her arms to him and wrapped it around her neck. She moved away when her skin touched his cold, clammy neck. She raised a brow and asked, "Are you sick?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "But from the looks of it, you're only seven years old, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. A wide smile touched her lips. "So you can read minds, Sess- chan?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "I saw people who does on TV. But I haven't seen you there..."  
  
"Kagome, I can't read minds." Sesshomaru smiled weakly. "I only guessed your age, and it just so happens that I'm right."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sess-chan?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head to her. "Yes?" She was moving her head to the sides, perhaps looking for someone.  
  
"Are you.... alone?"  
  
"... yes.." Sesshomaru's smile faded.  
  
"How come? Your mother left you?" She spoke in dismay.  
  
"No. It's nothing." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, like he has never smiled before. "We can share your coat, if you're feeling cold.."  
  
"Kay!" Kagome moved closer to his body as he wrapped the thick furry coat around them. Close enough for her to hear his breath scratching his lungs and throat. Mrs. Higurashi appeared from the coffee shop. Carrying a Styrofoam cup in a hand, and a shopping bag in the other, both bought from the shop.  
  
She was about to call her daughter's name when she saw her with a stranger. She was about to protest in anger when she saw him sitting close to her little girl, and even sharing her coat. But when she saw the glitter from her daughter's eyes, she smiled and returned to the coffee shop and went back to the counter where the woman who took her order was a while ago.  
  
The lady smiled at her and asked, "Is there anything we forgot to serve you, Madame?"  
  
"No, miss." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I'd like another cup of hot chocolate, please?"  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily when he realized Kagome was not easy to wake up.  
  
"I know I've been in that coffee shop for over an hour, but I guess that's not enough for even me to go to sleep."  
  
"Kagome, wake up. Your mother's here.."  
  
Finally, she stirred. Stretching her arms on her side, her eyelids slowly opened. It opened faster when she saw her mother's face smile at her.  
  
"M-MAMA?!?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's smile grew wider. "It's time to go home."  
  
"Home?!" Kagome exclaimed. She threw her arms to Sesshomaru tightly and shook her head hard. "I'm not going anywhere without my Sess-chan!!!"  
  
"Kagome. You--" Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"--no! I'm not going to let you go, Sess-chan!! Mama, he's going with us!"  
  
"We can't, Kagome. His parents will be worried of him. Soon, they'll start thinking he's been kidnapped or something. Besides, you already have a little brother to play with."  
  
"Souta-chan's too small to play with... And I won't leave without him."  
  
Kagome's persistence soon became a headache. Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru lifted her chin and smiled.  
  
"I'm going with you. But just for a few minutes."  
  
His fingers brushed the part below her eyes. Kagome smiled and wailed happily. "Yay! Sess-chan will come!!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood up and crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know, Kagome. Sesshomaru's parents..."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, its alright. They won't worry about me anyway.."  
  
Kagome turned her head and smiled at her mother. "Mama, let him come, PLEASEEE???"  
  
Giving Sesshomaru a final glance, she turned to Kagome and smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Yay!! Sess-chan comes along with us! Kagome hopped from the seat and turned to Sesshomaru, waiting for him to stand up and follow her.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up in delight. Finally a person who understands. Finally a person to go with, a person who to talk to and who can make his pain go away.  
  
"We have to get going. If we don't, we'll be freezing here soon enough." Mrs. Higurashi walked away. A plastic bag with hot chocolate on her hand, and the other was inside her pocket for warmth. She listens to her daughter merrily hum, while Sesshomaru compliments her 'singing voice'. He even asked if she enrolled to a voice lesson in the past. And she would proudly answer it's a natural 'singing' voice. She chuckled to herself. In reality, the Higurashi female line has never been good at singing. Her mother once explained the family was forgotten, when He was giving away the talent to sing. She knows she can't sing, she knows her daughter can't, either. Not even her granddaughter. But now, Kagome was born. Perhaps it's the time when the line is blessed by the gift of song.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled once more.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the taxi station. Mrs. Higurashi took the front passenger seat, while the kids hopped on the backseat.  
  
"Sess-chan, I have a special doll at home. Would you like to see it?" Kagome grabbed his arm and locked it with hers.  
  
"I'd love to, Kagome." He smiled.  
  
"So you'll play it with me?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm not sure if boys should play dolls..."  
  
"No, I insist!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Kagome, don't force Sesshomaru to do everything you want. He's not your landlord, you know."  
  
"OKAY!!" Kagome smiled. Turning to Sesshomaru, she asked. "Can I sleep beside you again, Sess-chan?"  
  
"Yes. It would be a pleasure." He smiled again.  
  
Kagome cuddled herself closer to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and turned his head to the window. The city was more wonderful during this time of year. Lights, music, colors, etc.. etc.. But it would be more fun if his mother was with him. Christmas would be more enjoyable if she kept her promise. If only she was with him. If only she doesn't have to die. If only he was able to help her when she was in agony.  
  
"Mother..." His eyelids grew heavier due to the cold wind blowing through the window. It kept on caressing the sides of his eyes, urging him to give in and sleep.  
  
He withdrew his gaze from the window and stared at something more beautiful than the dancing lights outside the cab resting on his chest filled with contentment. She was sound asleep. And even at rest, she still possesses the cheery expression. He wished he was like her. Happy everywhere she goes, even during hardships, she probably hasn't lost the ability to cheer up.  
  
Brushing a few strands of hair form her face, he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru was awakened when the taxi suddenly stopped. He nudged Kagome slightly, when he noted they finally reached their destination, despite the traffic.  
  
He found it impossible to wake her up. So he just carried her on his back and got off the taxi. The car soon buzzed away. Mrs. Higurashi made her way to the door while searching her pocket for the keys. As she turned the key, she saw Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes, carrying a big 'thing' behind him.  
  
She turned quickly and glared at her sleeping daughter. She sudden felt ashamed for her daughter's childish action.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why didn't you just asked me to wake her up?" Mrs. Higurashi dropped the baggage on the hoary cement and slowly approached Sesshomaru. She stopped in surprise when she shook his head, smiling.  
  
"It's not a problem, Mrs. Higurashi. She's not heavy, I can carry her."  
  
"Aw.. all right.. But its embarrassing.."  
  
Sesshomaru watched her open the door for him, and waited for him to enter before she does. Mrs. Higurashi carried the shopping bags to the kitchen while he settled the little Kagome on a comfy sofa in the living room. He moved toward the fireplace and started the fire. He brushed his palms on his pants and returned to Kagome's side, and (again) stared at her face.  
  
~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi emerged from behind the walls. (probably from the kitchen.) Carrying a tray with three cups and a pot. She knelt beside the low table and started placing the hot utensils on it carefully and slowly. She poured the hot liquid to a cup, filled it to the brim, and handed it to Sesshomaru who was intently watching her every move. When he took it politely form her hands, she picked the pot again and poured herself a cup.  
  
"You are a dedicated observer, Sesshomaru. And from that action, I cannot say that you're only six years old." Mrs. Higurashi started the conversation.  
  
"I am six, plus five years old, ma'am." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"So you're four years older than my daughter.." Mrs. Higurashi answered with disappointment. "I'd say she likes you a lot."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I could say the same thing, too. She's the only one who 'wanted' to treat me nicely... nowadays..."  
  
"Nowadays?"  
  
"Actually, even in the past... But I'd prefer not to talk about it, Mrs. Higurashi.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi raised the teacup to her lips and sipped the hot tea carefully. "Yes, I know. I don't need your explanation. I know what happened to you."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise.  
  
She rested the teacup on the table after a sip, and turned to Sesshomaru with a pitiful smile. "The same thing happened to me, my dear. But if you really insist on keeping your story confidential, then---"  
  
"My father took home a woman, along with a squirt same as her age. I fought with my father, and then I ran away."  
  
"And then my daughter found you." Sesshomaru nodded. Mrs. Higurashi picked the teacup again and sipped. "I already realized your problem, on the very first time I laid my eyes on you."  
  
"But I guess, it'll be all right from now on... I already have someone to play with."  
  
"Dearie, Kagome plays with nothing else but her dolls."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "That'll do. It's better to have someone to play with than spend your whole life reading a book inside your solemn room."  
  
"...S.. sess-chan...?"  
  
Their discussion was brought to an end when Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tucked it by her side. "... Sess-chan, let's play with my dollie.."  
  
"When you wake up, we will." Sesshomaru shook his head, smiling.  
  
"I see my daughter has grown very fond of you, Sesshomaru. But it would be better if you give your father a call, just to let him know you're safe."  
  
"Yeah, and to know that I'm not coming home for a week."  
  
"You are not serious." Mrs. Higurashi glared at him.  
  
"No, I'm just kidding. It'll just make our fight worse." He bent over to Kagome's ears and whispered. "I'm going home, now. I'll see you again tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"..mumble.... mumble.... oookay..."  
  
"Sleep tight..." He stood up and turned to Mrs. Higurashi, slipping his both hands to his pockets.  
  
"It's better if we'll wake her up first before you leave, at least you said your farewells to a conscious girl."  
  
"I'd like to stay longer, since I don't have anything to do there, but listen to my father's sermons. However, like I said before, if he comes home and find out I'm not there, he wont hesitate to scrape my hair off my scalp. Just in case she wakes up and looks for me, 'and' start to whine," He pulled out a calling card from his pocket and handed it to Mrs. Higurashi. from the looks of it, it's his calling card. "just tell her to call me, if she wants me to come over, or something..."  
  
"I'll tell her. Will you be alright by yourself, Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi gazed at his upright form, posed properly.  
  
"Don't bother accompanying me to the door, I already know where I should go. Thank you very much" He bent his torso slowly to her politely before leaving the room. Before he took the last step to disappear from her view, she grabbed a coat from the soft couch and tossed it to him, which he caught in mid air. He stared at it for a while and retracted his gaze to the widowed woman, his face looked like something has made him confused.  
  
"Take her coat with you, I insist. And next time you're planning to run away, again, bring something with you to keep you warm, especially when it's snowing. You wont want my sweet daughter to be sad just because you had frostbite or something."  
  
He spoke no word, instead, he repeated the same polite Japanese gesture, but his bow was lower than before.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm going now, take care."  
  
"Yes, you too."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a last look before leaving. The noise of the screen door screech and close informed her that he has already left.  
  
Sighing sadly at the poor boy's condition, she turned to her daughter's sleeping form.  
  
"Poor little Sesshomaru. At an early age, he already carries the same fate as mine. His burden is even heavier, since he's just a child.... Poor boy.... poor boy..."  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sorrowfully made his way to the great doors of his home. After closing the gate behind him, he clenched his fists tight before taking another step. Once again, he would be greeted with a woman he knew just a couple of hours ago. A woman that he was strictly instructed to address as his 'mother', and it hurted him. It wasn't easy in his part. He loves his real mother, she dies, a nobody emerges from nowhere and then, the next thing he knew, he already has a 'half-brother' born from this woman, that he was supposed to treat like a mother, that he was supposed to show love and respect the same way he showed his mother. Still, he remained loyal to no one else but his diseased parent. And because of his firmness and loyalty, he became more stubborn to his stepmother and his half brother, something that his father understands, but won't accept.  
  
Pushing the doors to the mansion, he was greeted by their landlord. He watched him bow respectfully to him with a fake smile plastered on his wrinkled features.  
  
"Young Master Sesshomaru, you arrived just in time. Your family was about to have their dinner. I request you to wash up and head immediately to the dinning area for----"  
  
"I'm not eating with them, and I never will. Serve my dinner inside my room. I don't want to hear complaints and sermons tonight." He coldly commanded, walking past him gracefully. The landlord straightened his coat and sighed. Of course, every old man expects a respectful remark from youth, but this one. No, he is as stubborn as his father.  
  
"Like father like son..." The old landlord uttered lowly to himself, since he reminded his head not to say it out loud for the son to hear. Although both are stubborn and irritable, he must say his objections only to himself, since these individuals are his masters. Why do I have to put up with these stubborn wealthy people? I need another job!  
  
"If 'he' doesn't ask for my presence, do not inform him that I have arrived, is that understood?" His voice echoed inside the spacious room from the upper west stairway in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes, young Master." He sighed once again, and waited for the boy's little figure to disappear before heading to the dinning room to greet his master. He was instructed earlier to inform him 'immediately' if the feisty intractable son arrived.  
  
~~~  
  
"So he asked you not to inform me?" An fuming voice stormed the dinning area, catching the attention of the little Inu Yasha sitting a few chairs away from his angered father. Making the poor landlord's knees shake.  
  
"Y-yes... M-master... but he.."  
  
"Have you taken your dinner already, Hao? You better do, now." The woman sitting beside Inu Yasha smiled to the landlord. He bowed low, anxious to run away from his Master.  
  
"Inutashio, Sesshomaru still loved Ayako. The pain and loneliness in his heart wont heal if you will continue to become harsh towards him, especially if you will not put in mind that the incident happened and ended just last week."  
  
"He is acting like a spoiled brat, and I will take any option to avoid indulging him onto whatever he wants." Inutashio raised his slim hands to his temples and rubbed it softly. "The dead shall never come back to life, that is something he must learn to understand."  
  
"Give him time, my love." His wife smiled. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
Inutashio's anger melted like butter on fire. "But Shizuko, if I allow him to do his ways freely, he will show you no respect. We both know that---"  
  
"That he doesn't want me to be his second mother, I know."  
  
"Whaat? Sesshomaru doesn't like you, mother? How come?" Inu Yasha cut in. His puppy dog eyes where as cute as ever.  
  
Shizuko laughed.  
  
"We will talk about him later, it's time for Inu Yasha's bedtime."  
  
"Bedtime?! Oh.. no... Father, can you allow me to stay up with you two, just for once?"  
  
"No, Inu Yasha. Your mother and I have something to talk about." Inutashio seriously replied.  
  
"Whatever it is, promise you will not shoo Sess-chan away, all right?" He glanced at his parents swiftly. "All right, father?"  
  
Unknown to Inu Yasha, his mother helped him on winning the staring contest against his father. Murmuring and biting her lower lip, Shizuko frowned at her husband meaningfully.  
  
Withdrawing a chuckle from his chest, he smiled. "Yes, yes... anything you say.."  
  
"I'm ready to go to bed, Mother." Inu Yasha tilted his head up to his mother.  
  
"Yes, now say g'night to your Father first." Shizuko whispered to his ear.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and hopped off the tall dining chair. He ran to the other end of the table to his Father and blinked twice.  
  
Inutashio's face remained icy cold, not even acknowledging his son's presence. His eldest son just got what he wanted, his attention. Yes, and from now on, he will remind himself to raise his voice more often.  
  
"F-father..?"  
  
Sesshomaru has turned hard. As hard as the strongest metal ever created. Perhaps he was positive.  
  
His mother had spoiled him and gave in to his wants. Something that the two of them had always argued about. And since the boy is old enough and stubborn enough to listen, disciplining him would be very, very difficult now.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Ayako. All the things the did when she was still alive had became a hindrance to his new life. First, she had spoiled his eldest son. The second, she made sure his life without her will never go on peacefully. Why does she have to do this? Was it because he had slept with another woman other than her? Because he cheated on her?  
  
"Uh... You okay?"  
  
What was he thinking? He knew her as much as he knew his second wife. He knew that she loved him very much and would risk everything for his and Sesshomaru's sake. But why was he judging her wrongly? He was supposed to appreciate her faithfulness to him, since a very few women at the present generation was as faithful as her.  
  
Before his son would repeat his question, he turned down to him.  
  
"Yes, I am alright, my dear son. Goodnight." He bent down to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, you too. You must sleep earlier today, Father. My sensei said she has a relative who was taken to the hospital because she was not sleeping for weeks." Inu Yasha knitted his eyebrows, worried sick of his father's condition.  
  
"Your sensei's relative is a mental patient, my dear." Inutashio chuckled. "But anyway, go upstairs and don't forget to brush your teeth and slip on to your pajamas before sleeping, alright?"  
  
"Kay. Mama's going to read me a book tonight!" He merrily left the dinning area with a smile.  
  
The boy's lithe form disappeared from the sight of the adult male. He was starting to worry about his eldest son again when a pair of cold, slim fingers ran from his neck down to his chest. He grasped her palms when the fingers tried to travel into the folds of his polo shirt. He raised it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, then felt it against his cheek.  
  
"Worry not of Sesshomaru anymore. He will grow up into a fine, responsible man, Inutashio. Trust me. We both know Ayako's intentions were pure and real. She would not do anything to spoil her son's mind."  
  
"What made you say that? She had envied you, she has become your enemy.."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, my love. We both love Sesshomaru, as a son. Although I'm not his real mother, I would do anything to make him love me, the same way he loved Ayako."  
  
"Shizuko.."  
  
"I will check up on him when Inu Yasha's asleep. We will talk. Do not interfere, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, like I was the one who was infringing on your territory."  
  
Shizuko let out a cheery chuckle. It vibrated across the large spacious room, occupied only by the large dinning table She kissed his neck and whispered her farewell, leaving the phrase," We will, then, talk afterwards."  
  
~~~  
  
After tucking her son in bed, Shizuko made her way towards her eldest son's room. The corridor she took which was heading towards Sesshomaru's bedroom was as quiet as a graveyard. A week ago, she asked her dear husband to buy him a radio system and his own computer unit along with video games to, at least, cheer him up a bit. Ever since she moved in, she had never seen his smile again that always grazed upon his face despite his pale and sickly features when his biological mother was still alive. Oh, how she wished to see the Sesshomaru born from her best friend once more.  
  
Realizing a deep, melancholy sigh in her heavy chest, Shizuko turned the knob silently. For if ever he was already sleeping, she would not wake him up.  
  
But the dim light emanated from the lampshade informed her he's still wide- awake.  
  
How could I be so stupid? Shizuko cursed deep inside her when she answered her own question. The half opened door revealed a dim lighted room, a large futon on one side of the room where her half son was laying on, a pc cabinet on the other side with lots of glass door drawers where the video game CD's, cases and books were. Beside it on the left, perfectly aligned with the bed, were a couple of shelves for a small radio and more books and a T.V cabinet. The lavender wallpaper with pink cherry blossoms and the full-scale windows that revealed his own balcony decorated the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you awake?" She called out in a gentle voice. His body was sprawled on his bed, creating folds upon the covers.  
  
"Yes- " He thought of a noun to complete the sentence. "-.... Mother."  
  
He just called her that because the situation calls for it, and his tongue was tingling to call an elder female that word, again.  
  
"Would you mind if I sit beside you for a while?"  
  
"No." He replied. Not even moving a single nerve to face her. His eyes were fixed upon the book that was open underneath his eyes. She stalked silently to his side and bent to him and kissed his forehead. She hugged him and pulled the covers upon his form.  
  
"It's fifteen minutes past nine. Are you not sleepy yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should go to sleep."  
  
"After I finish the twenty-seventh chapter."  
  
"What chapter are you now?"  
  
"Half of chapter twenty six."  
  
"Sesshomaru." A slight depression made her hug him harder. Tears almost flowed from her gold dilated pupils due to stress and exhaustion, but her brain strongly objected her forthcoming action.  
  
"Ask my 'father' for comfort." He coldly replied, the brightness of a child still comes along with it.  
  
She kissed his forehead once more. "I have come here to talk to you. Not to your father"  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"About Ayako, your 'biological' mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Before that, I will ask you to shut the book first."  
  
Sesshomaru did what he was told, and turned to face his mother. "What?"  
  
"I want to be her." She inflicted shock upon his face by the sharpness and directness of her words. " In your eyes, I want to be her."  
  
"Why. You have what you desired for, my father's money.."  
  
"Your father's love!" Shizuko sat up straight and wrapped him in her arms after correcting his speech. "And yours."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I can never be a good mother to you if you will not give me a chance, Sesshomaru.." She brushed his white hair the same gesture as his diseased mother loved to do.  
  
~~~  
  
"Remember, Sesshomaru. No one can be close to you if you will not give them chance to be close." Sesshomaru stared at his mother wide eyed. She has once again, gave him a quote too difficult to understand.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, Mother."  
  
She giggled. "Yes, I know. But do not rush. The situation will ask for it soon." She tucked her young child to bed and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "Then, you will find out for yourself."  
  
"Goodnight. And please stay here until I go to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, my love. When you wake up, you will be a dashing young man with long white hair."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "Blame father for it!"  
  
"No, It looks good."  
~~~  
  
Tears flowed from his eyes when he was given the chance to think of his dear mother. "Mother..."  
  
"Hush now. I'll tuck you to bed. You're too young to experience stress and fatigue."  
  
Shizuko brushed his hair with his fingers and dried the tears from his eyes. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
He sniffed. "Stay here."  
  
"Yes. Now sleep."  
  
Shizuko hummed a lullaby to help him sleep. She has made his life more confusing. His form is young, but his mind is already worn out from sleeplessness and thoughts. She hoped tomorrow, everything will be just fine. Sesshomaru laughing and playing with his young half brother, calling her and loving her as a real mother.  
  
~~~  
  
After a period of three months...  
  
The wind blew whispered cold and soft murmurs at dawn, perhaps declaring that the sun would not shine as warm as it did three months ago. Shades of purple and orange clashed high up in the sky, while the yellow shades traced the area where the sun is supposed to appear. Minutes passed so fast amongst the still ambience of nature, still, but majestic if the eyes chosen to judge is the eyes of a little girl that viewed the earth from below. To her, everything seemed right. Everything is peaceful and tranquil, and so it is. But will not remain so, for the undesirable ones are yet to arrive.  
  
Kagome watched through her half-scaled window as the fiery ball now turned feeble fused with the splendid colors of the early sky. In high spirits, she inhaled the fragrant zephyr that had mixed with the aroma of the fresh cherry blossoms. The soft rays of the sun touched her silky skin, greeting her a wonderful morning to start her day.  
  
"Kagome? Wake up now! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice vibrated from the halls outside her room.  
  
"I'm up, Mama! I'll be there in a minute!" Sliding the curtains back in place to cover the glass window, she hopped blissfully towards her bed and grabbed her pink covers to fold it. She placed it neatly on the straightened surface of the bed. Slipping on her blue fluffy slippers, she scurried towards the door, opened it, closed it back, and rushed down the stairs like a destructive hurricane making its way through their small but well organized home. The mouth-watering smell of fried eggs and fried rice was so good, she even allowed her craving stomach to lead the way.  
  
Finally reaching the breakfast table, Kagome found her mother doing something on the kitchen. She saw her reading a small sheet of paper but she placed it quickly back to her floral apron's chest pocket when she felt her daughter's presence. Thinking that it was an ordinary friendly letter, Kagome climbed the finely furnished tall breakfast stool and positioned herself for a delicious breakfast.  
  
"Good morning!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi turned around slowly with the usual smile on her face. "And you seemed to be a lot more happier than yesterday morning. What could be the reason?" She pulled a chain near her child and sat down, her eyes watching Kagome's sparkling eyes intently.  
  
"Have you forgotten what day is today, Mama?" She asked sweetly with a smile.  
  
"It's Saturday, right?" Kagome nodded to her. "So what's so special with Saturday?"  
  
"You have forgotten, all right..." Kagome snapped her chopsticks in half and started eating after her mother motioned her to do so. " I'm going to Sess-chan's place today."  
  
Kagome didn't noticed her mother's face slowly turning pale, and continued. "Sess-chan and I are going to the bridge this time! Last time we went to the shrine at the park and prayed there, and now he said he's going to show me something at the bridge."  
  
"Oh... I.." She was about to say something but pushed it aside instead. She knew what her daughter's expression will be if she'll break it up to her when she's looking forward to a meeting that was postponed one hour ago. "..I see..."  
  
She left the words unspoken and silently started eating. How can a mother spoil her own child's happiness?  
  
~~~  
  
a/n: I found it difficult to supply a title for my fic, but here it is!!  
It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic in a different time setting, the future  
perhaps.. (I suppose it's called an AU fic, then.) I'm an amateur writer  
(very amateur) so I'm not sure of my the grammar, just correct it if I'm  
wrong.. (I have a really good reason to listen to my English teacher more  
often, from now on!! Being fourteen's really difficult..) Please R&R!!!  
Love you all!!  
Peace out!! smooch!!  
-Lacus Somniorum  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha characters I used in this fic is not mine...  
And I mean it! ^_^ 


	2. Shrouded in Silence

For All Eternity  
  
~~~  
  
The weather went worse. It went colder and colder as minutes pass. The streets were empty. Wide innocent eyes searched the streets as her small, thin legs challenged the dropping temperature. And every now and then, she would rub her bare ears with the thick furry mittens covering her hands. Another hand held a small blue bunny rabbit clasped against her chest. The wide, wiggly eyes stared at the young youth's small chest, its long, wide, pink ears folded neatly behind its head, and a fluffy tail on its lower back. White specks of snow appeared on her lashes, which troubled her sight. There was one thing the bunny and the child carrying it had in common, the innocent smile upon the lips.  
  
She passed by houses almost engulfed by the snow, cars on the side of the street mechanically paralyzed due to the temperature, some people trying to push it, some cars were left on the shoulder lane when their unfortunate owners gave up on trying to bring the engine back to life.  
  
Not even birds dared to show up in the sky.  
  
Still, this young youth competed with the hardships she was destined to encounter for someone she wanted to see.  
  
Wanted, but wasn't really there.  
  
Her legs stopped in front of steel gate about eight feet in height. Attached to the gate was an expensive red brick that was also covered with snow.  
  
Walking closer, she pressed a small button to ring the doorbell and took a deep breath. Happily, she chanted: I hope Sess-chan like my gift! And then, he'll thank me and take me to the bridge!!  
  
Smiling she eagerly waited for the old landlord to open the tall gates for her.  
  
~~~  
  
Within the steel gates, Sesshomaru spied at a little figure in front of their mansion's gates from the window covered by long lavender curtains with a slight frown showing not only anger, but sadness as well. His 'dear' father had just settled an engagement that would take effect after thirteen more years, an engagement pulling him and a young girl forcibly together to be wed after the mentioned period of time.  
  
He hated it when other people act superior and make decisions for him, without even asking that person to help him out.  
  
He hated it when he's being forced to do things he doesn't understand or things he was supposed to do with reasons he doesn't completely understand and the other people concerned refuse to explain it to him for him to comprehend.  
  
And, most importantly...  
  
"I hate it when people forget to knock and ask for my permission before opening my door." Sesshomaru spoke, accenting the possessive words he used. He kept his gaze on the window, taking quick glances at his door from the corner of his eye. He knew it was Hao, his family's old servant.  
  
"Forgive me, Young Master Sesshomaru. It's just that I saw you were in deep thought, I decided not to disturb you." The old man bent his trunk over his Master's son with all due respects, his complaints being said only to himself.  
  
"What you wanted to tell me, I already know." He walked away from the window and pulled the curtains back properly. He sat down on the soft, comfortable armchair and rested his heavy, throbbing head on the back of his chair.  
  
"So, should I allow her in?"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his sad, amber eyes and breathed in heavily, making up his mind on what he should do. For a young boy, he do have a brilliant mind, but also as a young boy, he is still incapable of handling problems such as this.  
  
"No," He choked. "Don't. I don't want to see her, never again..."  
  
Never again... These are the words that echoed in his mind. At that moment, he thought of the people that invented words in the past to be used in the future. He wondered if they ever thought of regretting their deed of inventing these words, when sometimes, it could be used easily to hurt. He imagined how they may feel if these words were used against them in a very insulting and abusive manner.  
  
Hao's face turned gloomy. In an instant, he has felt the boy's sadness, he sensed how his heart reacted upon the decision he just made. A decision he has to settle, he had to put into action as soon as possible.  
  
Again, he bent his trunk slightly before leaving and closing the door to leave the boy in peace. "I will do so, I apologize for the intrusion."  
  
He heard the door close, and then he went back to his thoughts.  
  
Kagome.  
  
The name he could only think about. A name, which reminds him of happiness. Something that reminds him of a sweet little girl that treated him a lot more like she. A lot more human than herself... Not like a street dog, not like a stranger, and not as a son. But as an equal.  
  
Unfortunately, it is also a name that reminds him of pain.  
  
Pain caused by another unexpected parting that was soon to reveal itself.  
  
He brought his thin, trembling hands to the sides of his face. Warm, salty tears touched his cold skin and heated it, but the flesh turned cold again as soon as the tear evaporated. Soon, he could hear his own cries vibrating inside his own room. Soft, muffled cries that had became the proof that this person, no matter how serious or how strong he might be or he might pretend to be, is still a defenseless, helpless child.  
  
The doors in his room opened slowly, no noise disturbed the dismal moment he alone has to endure.  
  
It was Shizuko, her hand touching the smooth, shiny doorknob while watching her son cry on his bed. Taking a step forward, she felt his pain knock on the door of her heart. And her lips moved to say his name, to inform him that she's close, her ears ready and eager to listen to anything he might want to say.  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
Sensing an intruder's presence, he raised his chin and glared at her with a pain of sorrowful, teary eyes.  
  
"NO!! GO AWAY FROM ME!!" He shook his head hard.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I can help you!" Shizuko's lips quivered in shock. Tears forming at the edges of her eyes.  
  
"No, no one CAN help me!! NOBODY EVEN UNDERSTANDS!!" Sesshomaru threw a square pillow at her face. "I said move away!"  
  
"No, please, my son - -"  
  
"I am no one's son... Now GET OUT!!"  
  
Shizuko froze. Tears fell completely down to her chin and watched his son sulk and creep to the other edge of his four-poster bed, away from her.  
  
"I know your Father's decision has completely upset you, but I have nothing to do with it. Please..." She begged. "Perhaps I can do something that can make you feel better."  
  
Silence.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head and rested it on his purple pillow. He wiped his tears with the back of his palms and tried to refrain himself from sobbing. "Leave me be."  
  
Shizuko had no plan of leaving her son's room. She was about to take a couple more steps towards him, he said:  
  
"...Please..."  
  
Teary and upset, Shizuko left the room and closed the door behind her. With a sharp look on her face, she made her way towards her dear wife's office at the lower floor and prepared her speech.  
  
Opening the door without permission she searched for him across the room. He was holding a black, wireless phone handset against the side of his face. When he saw her on the door, he covered the mouthpiece with a palm and frowned.  
  
"Shizuko? I heard Sesshomaru's voice. What happened?"  
  
"Please put the phone down, Inutashio. We must talk."  
  
"Listen, I have to hang up. I'll continue rechecking the company lists later on, I'll call you back." He hanged up. As soon as he returned the handset on it's small, black phone stand, he stood up and approached his wife.  
  
He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. His other hand pushed the door close. To his surprise, his wife tried to move away from him. When she was already half a foot away, he looked at her eyes, his face showing a hint of bewilderment.  
  
"What's the matter, my dear?"  
  
Shizuko stared at his alluring amber eyes. The same eyes looked back at her, the only difference was, the eyes that she visualized was tearier and more sorrowful than what she is staring at right now.  
  
After a minute of looking at her gave him an idea why she planned to storm his office. "Don't tell me this is about Sesshomaru."  
  
"You are exactly correct." Shrugging, Inutashio left her near the door and walked to the window behind his office. "You know for sure that your action will make him angry."  
  
He frowned. He knew that she was trying to protect his son again. Sesshomaru will become more stubborn if the people around her will keep on indulging him unto his wants. Clenching his teeth hard, he turned to her and looked at her angrily.  
  
"If you continue to defend him and let him hear that you're trying to protect him, you will indulge him and make him more hard! Don't you understand that?"  
  
"As clear as glass, Inutashio. But consider that he is young - -"  
  
"Princes and Princesses were betrothed the same way as I planned to do, they do not turn out to be hard and selfish!"  
  
"Dear husband, what you speak of is only found in Fairy Tales!" Shizuko exclaimed, waving her hand as she speak.  
  
He was silent, looked angrier but behaved.  
  
"Don't you think these things destroy his childhood days? Did you ever considered that this things may turn out to be a very heavy burden inside his little head?" Nothing changed in his expression, but the skin on his youthful face became pale. Still she pressed on. "Think about it, Inutashio. He is supposed to be a child! A happy child, just like Inu Yasha. Playing with his toys, watching T.V. and mimicking his favorite cartoon characters on his desired T.V. show." Approaching him, she touched the thick black velvet collar around his neck and looked at his eyes. "Youth, my dear... Youth..."  
  
Her long, warm, fair hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her eyes. Taking it against his lips with both his hands, he kissed her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I have my reasons, my Love..." He whispered lowly in her ear. "Reasons strong enough to make me do something I do not wish to do."  
  
She tried to move away to look at him, but his hug was too tight. "I'm afraid... I don't..."  
  
"I know you don't. I have never told you about that," He paused. "... Yet." He tilted his head towards hers and sighed.  
  
"I will never make it through winter."  
  
Shizuko's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me right, I'm sure. Open your eyes to the truth, although it may... Hurt." While he was talking, she talked at the same time. Mumbling her complaints and questions.  
  
"That's not a good joke, Inutashio. Don't..." Before she even finishes, he took her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
He didn't want to her words of sympathy anymore. After all, it would do nothing to help him, especially in that kind of situation. As for her, she knew he wasn't lying. He never lies to her. And this deed had completely swept her off her feet.  
  
But in this case, she thought of the advantages of telling white lies.  
  
Tears fell down from her eyes as their kiss deepens. And with his white, slender hand, he brushed it off and ended the kiss to enlighten her mind.  
  
"I must make engagements for the future, Shizuko. Sesshomaru, I know he won't take the riches he's supposed to have, because of his hatred towards me. I have to force him to take it as he raises his own family, so the race that my forefathers treasured will live."  
  
"But it won't end at Sesshomaru if he did not live up to what is expected of him! You still have another child who is close to your heart?" She asked, maintaining eye contact with him.  
  
"You mean Inu Yasha?" Inutashio chuckled. "He is my second son. I also expect him to do the same. But the eldest has to carry out the more complex things, but will be also given a quarter of the family's treasures."  
  
"But, Inutashio... This is too early..."  
  
He chuckled again and paused, looked at her eyes seriously, and cupped her cheeks. "Shizuko... I have very little time left."  
  
He took her in his arms again. He knew he may lose his life any time. Any ordinary morning, he wouldn't be able to wake up to spend another day with his family. He knew that when death knocks on his door, his son will be the first one to be troubled. Not because of his death, of course. But because of the formal entrustment of his betrothal that will take effect after a period of thirteen years, and of the great responsibility that will be bestowed upon him as the eldest man of his family.  
  
He knew his son's fate. He knew his decision was right. And he also knew the disadvantages.  
  
But he doesn't have a choice.  
  
"He must learn to cope with Fate, Shizuko."  
  
He felt his wife nod on his chest. He pulled her closer to his body and wished their moment would last forever...  
  
But in reality...  
  
... forever is far from the real world.  
  
Pain struck him from within. He moaned and cried for the sensation to leave him at once, but it was hopeless. He grabbed the smooth cloth on an area in his chest, near his heart, showing the conscious one where the pain was coming from and at the same time, trying to pull it out. His knees trembled and he collapsed on the floor. He could hear his dear wife's panicking voice, calling his name and asking him to stay awake while she calls their old, loyal butler to call an ambulance . He felt a warm hand touch and rub his stinging chest. And in a split second, his sight dimmed and blackness surrounded him. No one was beside him, except silence.  
  
Before completely losing consciousness, he spoke a couple of words under his breath.  
  
"...s... Serenity..."  
  
~~~ The streets were as empty as they were before. People vanished because of the chilly atmosphere. Nothing would survive in this kind of weather. The harsh wind freezes, warm happy memories. The streets heavily covered with snow impede the uniting of two souls brought together by fate. And the intolerable temperature hinders the joyful plans to be put in action.  
  
And a victim of the biting cold traveled alone, with high hopes of meeting the person she wanted to meet so badly.  
  
Little Kagome took long, quick strides towards the park. Again, hoping of meeting a special boy for a little talk. Her eyes watery, her lips trembling, and her knees shaking in the midst of winter.  
  
Reaching her destination, she stopped and searched the park area with her wide, teary eyes. It stared intently at the slides and seesaws, the animal statues and the sandboxes now filled with cotton-like snow. Seeing nothing, she moved further into the dark woods and headed to the small frozen creek beneath the snow-covered stone bridge; The place where the two promised to meet.  
  
"Sess-chan?" In her trembling voice, she called. "Are... are you.. there?"  
  
She walked and explored the spot keenly, calling Sesshomaru's name every now and then. Filled with helpless anticipation of hearing his voice and responding to her call.  
  
But nothing else was heard, except hers, trembling voice.  
  
Giving up all possibilities, she sat down on the bridge. Her legs she brought near her body for warmth, her knees she pulled close to her small, quivering chin. There, she cried and whispered his name continuously.  
  
"Where are you? Sess-chan..."  
  
Unbeknownst to her, someone was stalking on just a couple of steps away. In black, leather jacket and crocheted gloves and with a plain white handkerchief, the stranger walked towards her silently from behind.  
  
Swiftly, the man about six feet in height grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with the handkerchief.  
  
Kagome tried to move away, struggled and aimed to be released at once. Grasping the man's wrist to take the handkerchief away, she kicked and elbowed the stranger as hard as she can. But as the drug takes effect on her, she slowly loses consciousness. In her mind, she called a name, for the last time.  
  
"... sessho....m-maru...."  
  
~~~  
  
The walls were as white as snow. The floors were covered with peach and white clean ceramic tiles. Women were walking around, wearing short, pencil- cut and short-sleeved clothes, taking swift strides along the wide, quiet corridors while carrying a small notebook and a couple of medicines in brown and white boxes, perhaps in a hurry. But of course, no woman can run fast with pencil-cut clothes. Most wore a long, white collared shirt with a formal silver ball pen pinned on their chest pockets, and some were in white clothes with large pockets in the sides. Stethoscopes were around their necks.  
  
A man with a surprisingly long white hair lies on the comma. His wife is on her knees, tears at the edges of her eyes, her hair tied neatly down to her shoulders. She held his cold hand tight, the dextrose needle buried beneath his skin right at his wrist. He was moaning in pain, but he was forcing himself to stay awake to reply to her sad calls.  
  
"Inutashio... Please.." Shizuko stood up and bent over him. Her lips caressing his tingling temples. Tears falling to his face, and told him she's upset.  
  
"..Shi... shizuko...." He groaned softly. "...S-sesshomaru...."  
  
Sesshomaru lowered the book he was reading and looked at the direction where his voice came from.  
  
His chest heaved deeply, scatches echoed from it. "Inu...yasha..."  
  
Little Inu Yasha combed his father's hair and replied to his call. "Oto- san..."  
  
"....Se... sshomaru..."  
  
He did not reply.  
  
"... For.. forgive... me..."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the comma. His mother looked at him, her eyes full of pity, begging him to forgive his father for the last time.  
  
"Answer me now, 'Father'."  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" Shizuko snapped.  
  
"All these years, you have never thought of asking for forgiveness..." He glared down at his quivering lips. "All these years, it never crossed your mind to lower yourself down and be humble."  
  
Rage was starting to build up inside of him. He felt his own fist clench hard. He heard his angry heart beat wildly.  
  
"And now, you are asking for forgiveness? Now you lower yourself down to do so? WHY!"  
  
Tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
"ANSWER ME, FATHER!!"  
  
Forcing a muscle to move was agonizing. And trying to sit down was a torture.  
  
"Inutashio! Please don't! You're only making things worse!!" Shizuko threw her arms around his neck and begged.  
  
"Time..." Blood gushed from his mouth. The synthetic object that aided in breathing was soaked in dead blood.  
  
".... I have.... no... time..." Inutashio stretched his arm forward and reached for his son. "....Sesshomaru!!!"  
  
He breathed in succession. His hand that once reached for him grabbed the white cloth that covered his chest. He turned to his side, towards his wife for comfort.  
  
"Oto-san..." Inu Yasha turned to Inutashio and rubbed his back. Though he knows his Father is in pain, he's not aware of what they were discussing about and what his pain may lead to.  
  
"I will forgive you, " Sesshomaru wiped his tears with his sleeve, his eyes went back to his father's agonizing state. "... after you discontinue the my Engagement with the only Higurashi Family's daughter."  
  
".. I have... my purpose... to fulfill.." Inutashio choked the words out of his throat with a slight twist of his trunk to face his eldest son. "... a purpose... I do not wish... but I must.... ask you to...."  
  
"Inutashio, please... I beg you to stop..." Shizuko kissed his forehead, tears trickling from from her cheeks. His eyes slowly moved to the edges.  
  
".. ask... to.."  
  
"....continue.."  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards his father and frowned. "Why me?!" Inutashio tried to speak, but his pain was stronger than his will.  
  
"Because you were the first born. You are the eldest son, Sesshomaru." Shizuko spoke calmly, looking sadly at her husband as the noise he makes decreases.  
  
"... Shi..." Inutashio tried to speak. "... zuko..."  
  
"Everything's under control, my dear. I will see to it that the two will be wed, I promise you." A cold, weak hand reached out to brush her tear. Shizuko took it softly and kissed his palm.  
  
Everything was shrouded with silence. No mourns, no cries, just silence.  
  
a/n: Liked it? Hmm.. hope so. Sorry it it took me months to update this one. Sorry, please keep on reading, I'd like to thank the reviewers, too! I swear I will make the ending angsty, heheheh... Just kiddin... Bye for now!!!  
-Lacus Somniorum Disclaimer: Inu Yasha characters I used in this fic aren't mine... And I mean it! ^_^ 


	3. Congregation

A/n: I love my reviewers!!! mwah!! mwah!!sorrysorrysorrysniffsigh....  
For All Eternity  
  
~~~  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, only to shut it tight back again to protect it from the harsh rays of the morning sun. Stretching her limbs out, a sigh came out from her, and then a smile.  
  
It's the last day of the week, tomorrow she can stay until noon on bed. Her exams probably are done by today, but she's sure she won't get a failing grade, unlike her classmates who were scared to even let their parents know about their school performance.  
  
Well, she never did. Though maintaining the grades was harder than earning them, she never dropped more than two points.  
  
Her head turned to face the door when she heard her mother's voice after a series of knocks.  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Breakfast's ready!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
After a couple of stretching, Kagome stood up and slipped her blue fluffy slippers. She walked towards her full scale mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"I wonder why I feel different..." She sighed. "Hmm.. Oh, well. I just hope it doesn't mean that I'll fail my Mathematics test today."  
  
Smiling, she took the hairbrush and started brushing her hair, humming a familiar tune happily. She does this routine every morning, its her way of convincing herself that she'll have a wonderful day, with no worries.  
  
Kagome placed the brush on a polished wood table. She smiled at herself on the mirror before heading towards the door to start the day.  
  
"Good morning, Mama." She called out loud and continued heading straight towards the kitchen, where the breakfast table was.  
  
"Oh, good morning to you as well." Mrs. Higurashi walked towards the wooden breakfast table and placed two plates on it. She smiled at her daughter that just came from the door. She watched her take an empty seat and started to eat.  
  
"You're early today, may I know why?" Mrs. Higurashi folded her arms in front of herself. "I hope that's not because you're going to give a cool guy his sweet 'yes'?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "No, Mama! I'm just excited, that's all."  
  
"Really? And why is that?"  
  
"I dunno." She shook her head. "I'm not sure myself, all I know is that..." Kagome chewed on the loaf of toasted bread and swallowed it before proceeding. "... I feel great."  
  
"That's very nice to hear, Kagome. Now you better hurry up, unless you want to miss your first class." Mrs. Higurashi took one plate with food and carried it across the room heading straight to the door.  
  
"Where are you taking that one, Mama?" Kagome stared at her mother's disappearing figure.  
  
"To your brother. He hasn't recovered yet. Last night's rainfall did gave him a very heavy cold."  
  
"I see. Will he get better before the school festival?"  
  
"Well, he says he will be there." Her mother's voice reverberated from the stairs. "He said he'd surely die if he misses it." She chuckled.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself and finished her breakfast quickly. After brushing her teeth and a shower, she left the house, mounted her bike and headed to school.  
  
~~~  
  
He sat lazily on the car's backseat. His head resting on the top of the chair. His eyes grazed within the area of his car, tying to make himself enjoy the ride, while letting his stupid driver worry about the traffic.  
  
"Sir, there was an accident up in the intersection. And it seems that no car can pass through."  
  
He sighed. His stupid driver just can't decide properly for himself.  
  
"Turn around, Jaken. Take the other route."  
  
"At once, sir."  
  
The car turned sideways.  
  
His eyelids fluttered above his wonderful golden orbs, just like his thoughts flying over his clouded mind. Today, no, perhaps tonight, he will do it. For years he hasn't seen her, but tonight, he has to take a twenty year old woman who doesn't even know what people has made for her and for the two of them as well.  
  
"Jaken." He deepened his accent, making the words sound harsh and low.  
  
It took a couple of seconds before his driver's shaking voice answered. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Head home. We will return to Higurashi residence and meet with her mother later at night."  
  
"At once, sir."  
  
Later.  
  
At night.  
  
Meet with her mother.  
  
The words echoed in his head, and wondered why he seems to regret every decision he makes just right after he speaks. Even when he was still young, years ago, he could remember blaming himself whenever he made up something to cover up something else. And thinking about his past makes him even more confused.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I need a vacation." He lifted his slim hands and rubbed his throbbing temples.  
  
"What was that, sir?"  
  
"Mind your business and shut up."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome opened the blue and white door on the hall and entered her classroom. Heads turned to look at her standing near the sliding door. One girl smiled at her an approached her with her hands on her back.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan!!" Her deep brown eyes looked at her eyes happily.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Maru-chan. You seem so happy today?"  
  
"Of course I am! But I won't tell you until you try to guess." Maru pulled her towards Kagome's chair. She grabbed her bag, placed it on her table and grinned at her.  
  
"Okay. I'll try..." Kagome leaned on the table, letting her chin rest on her palm. "Let's see..." She tilted her head upwards. When she got an idea, she looked at her excited friend. " You got the result of your English exam."  
  
Maru shook her head slightly. "Nope. Try again!"  
  
"Someone asked you out?"  
  
"Wrong again!"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm out. Tell me."  
  
Maru's smile grew wider. She leaned towards Kagome, reaching her ears, she whispered. "Inu Yasha broke up with Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She almost shouted in shock when she saw the silver haired man walk across the room. The familiar frown in his face gave her the idea that what she just heard was no gossip. It was real.  
  
Ignoring the sudden happiness that jolted from inside her, she approached her quietly so he wont notice and hit his right shoulder hard. And what she got in return was his usual reaction, a very foul speech .  
  
"Hey, what the heck, bitch?!" Inu Yasha snapped angrily at her.  
  
She giggled. "Sorry. You just came in with a frown, so I tried to make you feel better!" His twitching skin eased up when she started to stoke it and pat it carefully.  
  
"Yeah, right. Thanks a lot for the smack. That brightened my day." He snorted. And like she's not there, he passed her and took his seat. Patiently, she followed him from behind. She sat on the table next to Inu Yasha's when he took his seat.  
  
"So, how's it going?" Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Great." He snorted. "Just great."  
  
"Hmm... Okay. That's usual for you."  
  
"What is, wench?" Inu Yasha glared at her sharply. Instead of accepting the recoil of his sharp glance, she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello? Frowning? Stomping your way across the room? Like some tragedy has occured somewhere." She folded her arms in front of herself and groaned. "Believe me, Inu Yasha. People have no time for ill-manners. It's just a waste."  
  
"Yeah, right." Inu Yasha rested his head on his folded arms on top of his desk. "Like it's not a tragedy."  
  
Kagome suddenly breathed in, but not obvious enough for him to notice. She tried to speak again, ignoring the sudden gush of sadness that was brought to life by his last words.  
  
"Really? Is it too personal for you? May I know what it is?"  
  
"It's not really personal." Inu Yasha answered back. "Just family problems..."  
  
She almost jumped from the table she was sitting on. "I'm listening."  
  
"My half brother's going to marry." He huffed, and buried his face in his arms. " Well, he's about to."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you had a half brother..." Kagome smirked slightly. A little grateful that it wasn't what she thought. "You're new to the school and no one knows yet. Besides, what's very upsetting with that? Well, if my little brother would marry I'd be happy for him, since he's going to be with the woman he loves. "  
  
"Speak for yourself, Kagome. What sucks is that I heard the woman he's taking home doesn't even know that there is an engagement waiting for her along the road. That baka won't tell me who the girl is, cuz' if I ever know who she is, I'll make sure to take her away from here as soon as possible."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"My brother is a gullible idiot, that's why. She'd be dead meat even before she spends a single night with that ingrate." Inu Yasha grunted, taking his leather bag and pulled out a blue thin notebook.  
  
"I see... " Kagome bent over him and stared at the pages of his notebook. "Why didn't you tell even one of your classmates that you had a brother?"  
  
"It's because it's not worth telling." Inu Yasha growled angrily. Kagome was about to talk again when their teacher just went in the room and started the school day with a heavy math exam.  
  
~~~  
  
Inside another four cornered room, another conversation is held.  
  
"Can you still remember the address where they lived?" Shizuko asked, half her attention concentrating on the telephone handset she held in one hand, and the other half towards her stubborn son sitting on the brown sofa, his face emotionless while scanning the already dark pages of the book resting on his lap.  
  
"No."  
  
"So how are you going to find her?" Shizuko lowered the phone handset and brushed her black-brown hair with a few white strands to one side of her face and blinked her tired eyes once.  
  
"I am going to Inu Yasha's school later. I have a feeling I will find what I am looking for in there."  
  
"Okay. Anyway you wish."  
  
Sesshomaru slammed the old, tattered book close, calling her attention and telling her that her last words had turned out as an insult to him.  
  
"I'd rather call it a rational intuition than nonsense wishes, 'mother'." He stood up and took his keys on the center table and prepared to leave. He took his leather jacket from the sofa and headed to the door.  
  
Shizuko sighed to herself. The years have made an old hag out of her, and Ayako's sweet son turned into her stubborn and egoistic step-son. She sighed to herself, giving up all hope that he will become the child  
  
that he was years ago.  
  
"Oh, Ayako. What am I going to do with him?" She stepped towards the sofa and took a seat. She tried to recall the woman Sesshomaru was engaged to. Or perhaps, the girl she still can remember thirteen years ago. But her trial was in vain. All she saw is a young girl with big, sapphire eyes, ebony black hair that cascaded to her shoulders... And nothing else. She didn't get her name, only her physical characteristics. She couldn't even remember her voice. Perhaps Sesshomaru could remember, he only chose to forget it.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru drove the streets alone, he didn't even cared to call his driver to take him anywhere he wanted to. This time he turned his wheels on his own. Where he would go, he doesn't know for sure. All he knows is to get away from his home, as far away as possible.  
  
He pulled over a parking area infront of a beer house. He decided that he'll just take a few glasses of alcohol for leisure. He has been taking in alcohol in his early teens just to relieve his stress. Of course, leading his second family in a very young age is quite difficult. And drinking was his only way to escape and run away from his harsh reality, just for a couple of hours. His step mother was against it, when Inu Yasha soon started drinking as well. But his step mother was able to take her son away from alcohol, since Inu Yasha is a very obedient son to his mother.  
  
"Obedient." Sesshomaru slammed his car door and locked it. He slipped the keys in his left pocket afterwards and walked towards the bar entrance.  
  
The room was barely lit. The lamps were very few and dim, making the room dark, but you can walk your way inside. There were no windows to help illuminate the room as well. The area has twelve small wooden coffee tables with four wooden chairs each. It has two billiard tables on the far right, and on the wall next to the billiard tables was the familiar alcohol bar. The counter was run by a familiar old man, cleaning a tall glass on his hand with a white-blue cloth. The bar had few people, out of the twelve tables, only two were occupied. A man occupied one table, along with three prostiutes that work for the bar.  
  
He sighed upon the sight. The man was totally depressed, and perhaps hopeless in looking for a wife. On his age, Sesshomaru presumed, the man is probably divorced with the woman he married years, or maybe months ago.  
  
He walked towards the bar and took a seat on a tall chair, his head bowed low, facing the stainless steel counter. The man smiled at him.  
  
"I was expecting to see you, Inutashio's son." The old man handed him a tall glass of wine and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I do not like the way you address me, Bokuseno." Sesshomaru took the glass and lifted the glass tip to his lips and drained the liquid straight. The usual feeling crept from his throat to the parts of his body as the heat flowed down to his stomach.  
  
He lowered his head again and placed the glass on the table. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the sensation.  
  
"You are being paranoid again, young man."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know that. But I have nothing else to do. That blasted woman is has been absent in my mind since my 'family'..." He paused after accenting the last word to empty the glass full of wine. "... left this place years ago. I have not wished, and never will, beg anyone, or anything for this woman."  
  
"Do you remember her name?" Bokuseno took a seat and looked at him face to face. "Or her physical features?"  
  
"Bokuseno. I have not seen this woman for thirteen long years, and what I have to do now is find the shit and marry her."  
  
"Thirteen years may seem to be a very long time, son. But altruistic people who chose to treasure their past still has the memory of people they have seen years ago, it may be within a time lapse of thirteen years or even longer." Bokuseno lifted a wine bottle and poured him another glass. "You on the other hand, you made yourself forget. You 'forced' yourself to forget, or if you do not agree, someone else or something else forced you to do so. Unless you surrender to your own stubbornness, you will never find her."  
  
"You are no mind reader, Bokuseno. But I am delighted to hear my thoughts spoken, rather than just... being thoughts."  
  
"Try to remember, Sesshomaru. What does she often call you?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"What did you see when you look at her?"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. His back slightly hunched over. "Blue eyes. Misty blue eyes."  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"Black hair."  
  
"Can you recall her voice?"  
  
"No. That's all I could recollect."  
  
Bokuseno chuckled a bit. "It seems to me that the woman you are looking for is right here. And she's approaching you right now."  
  
Cold hands wrapped around his waist. He didn't move, nor stiffened to the touch of the stranger. Then he felt the stranger lay its head on top of his upper back. He heard the stranger's soft sigh, and her voice when she called his name.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" He glared at the woman from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I work here. That's what I do."  
  
"Have I told you before that I do not like you touching me?" Sesshomaru unwrapped her arms and went back to his drink.  
  
"Yes, you have. And you said you disliked geishas. And your brother's ex- girlfriends."  
  
"Exactly. Now go away."  
  
"I don't want to. Not until I get what I want." Kikyo pushed herself to his form. Her swollen breasts he could feel against the clothes they are wearing, her breath against his nape. Soon she had his earlobes between her lips, nibbling on it sensually and slowly. She heard him whisper her name, telling her to go away.  
  
"You know what I want, Sesshomaru." She ran her hands on his waist and then upwards to his chest.  
  
He could not stand the woman around him. For the last time, he spoke. "Move away, bitch."  
  
Kikyo moved away from him. From the tone of his voice he's angry now.  
  
Oh well, I'll have him some other time.  
  
"As you wish." Kikyo took her final efforts and licked his nape. When she was finally gone, Sesshomaru pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the area where she licked him. Bokuseno was laughing quietly now.  
  
"You are far different than your Father, Inutashio. When he would spot a geisha in this room he would not refuse."  
  
"Precisely. He is still lucky he did not acquire some diseases from the bitches." He slipped the handkerchief back to his pocket and pulled out his black leather wallet and took a couple of yen and placed it on the table.  
  
"I have a feeling we will see each other later this night again."  
  
"I doubt it. I'm going." He stood up and headed towards the exit, not even caring to look at Kikyo and the other geishas at the corner of the bar.  
  
"Take care, Inutashio's son."  
  
Bokuseno took the coins on the counter and sighed. "Your young man is confused, Inutashio. And I'm sorry to say, it is all your fault."  
  
~~~  
  
Late in the afternoon, dismissal time. On the school grounds...  
  
"So watchu planning to do this Sunday?" Kagome walked alongside Inu Yasha towards the school gates.  
  
"Well, nothing really. I have nothing to do all weekend. Unless you wanna go out with me and the pervert."  
  
"Miroku-san? He's going out with you now?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Heck yeah. After that fight, I guess he wont mess up with me next time." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
As soon as they reached the gates, a brown and black car slowly became visible. It was parked in front of the gate, blocking almost half of the driveway.  
  
"Now that's odd." Kagome spoke as they approached the car. She was following Inu Yasha, who was actually walking towards the car. A big frown attached to his face. "Who's car is this?"  
  
A tall man came out from the car. He had long white hair just like Inu Yasha's. His eyes were amber as well. They do have similarities. And perhaps, Kagome thought, this man is...  
  
"Brother." Inu Yasha growled. His fists clenched, ready to throw a punch at his face. "What are you doing here? You really are stupid to park your car infront of the gate, you show-off."  
  
"I am here to take you home, dear brother. Now isn't that nice?" Sesshomaru glared at him, his face slightly tilted higher, a sign that he really is arrogant.  
  
"No, I'm going home on my own. No thanks." He snapped back.  
  
Sesshomaru grew tired of his brother's petty, but sharp, glances which only meant war to him. For a change, he shifted his gaze to the woman behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha's new...  
  
He was immediately cut off when his eyes became aware of what he is actually staring at. His eyes widened a bit. And on his breath, he mumbled the words of confusion and regret.  
  
This could not be her...  
  
Her eyes was grayish blue. Misty blue. Reminding him of someone from his childhood days.  
  
It could not be her...  
  
Her hair flowed behind her as the wind blew. She showed a hint of sadness and fear as her gaze locked with his.  
  
This is not possible...  
  
She felt the insecurity of being studied and stared at from afar, though she knows exactly who that person is. And she's looking back at him with caution.  
  
Inu Yasha was aware of what was happening. His demonic brother was threatening Kagome just by glaring at her.  
  
"Stop staring at Kagome, you moron!" Inu Yasha side stepped in front of Kagome, protecting her from Sesshomaru. What he didn't know is that he just made him more enticed to know more about this woman.  
  
"May I ask?" Sesshomaru started, bowing his head at a normal tilt, perhaps showing politeness to the girl. "What is your name."  
  
It seems that her voice has left her throat, only breath came out when she tried to answer him.  
  
"Again. What it your name?"  
  
"H... Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru paused. He was short of breath. That little girl's name... He recalled what he used to call the little girl.  
  
"You 'seem' familiar to me. Do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru lied. Of course he didn't gave her any hint that he was lying.  
  
Unfortunately, the woman shook her head.  
  
Perhaps the woman has fogotten. Sesshomaru thought. Then he remembered what Bokuseno has told him a couple of hours ago.  
  
You 'forced' yourself to forget, or if you do not agree, someone else or something else forced you to do so...  
  
"I wish for an audience with you, will you object?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled in his throat. "No way, Sesshomaru! What are you planning to do with her?"  
  
"Nothing that would upset you, dear brother."  
  
"Mister, I think I have seen you before..." Kagome whispered in a soft tone, but was clear enough for the young man to hear.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha spun around and glared at the woman behind him. "What are you saying? My brother is a crooked demon, he is never to be trusted! He'll bring you to seven hells and he wont even care!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, that is why I'm going to ask you to come with me." She whispered to him. "If he offers us a ride, you'll come with me, right?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Like I still have a chance..."  
  
"Where are you going, I'll take you there. Get in." Sesshomaru entered his car again. As soon as the two passengers took the seat, he started the engine and hit the streets. Maintaining his quiet composure while listening to the two mumble behind him.  
  
She is here. I have found her.  
  
At last he has achieved his goal. But there is still another goal to attain. Though this time, he doesn't know if he is able to reach it.  
  
Now, what's next? Marriage?  
  
~~~ 


	4. A Lifeless Doll

For All Eternity  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The traffic moved smoothly, for Sesshomaru's luck. The woman and his brother were awfully quiet sitting at the backseat. Every minute he would glance at the mirrors to look at the woman beside his brother.  
  
It cannot be her.  
  
No, you know it is she. But you just won't accept it...  
  
He blinked his exhausted eyes for a while and glanced at the mirror. She was looking at the streets through the window. He could hardly remember her. He could not actually believe that he had spent a couple of days with the girl that grown into this woman sitting in his car.  
  
He moved his eyes and concentrated back on the road. Clearing his throat quietly, he started to break the silence, which was very unusual for him to do.  
  
"Higurashi-san, am I right? Am I taking you to the right way towards your home?"  
  
He felt her jump from her seat in surprise. Her eyes looked at the mirror to look at his. "Umm... Y-yes."  
  
He also heard the arrogant grunt from his brother before butting in. "Take that road on the right. We'll just get off at the corner.  
  
"I never listened to any command, Inu Yasha. My plan is to take Higurashi- san to her home. While you," He paused to raise a brow arrogantly at his brother's reflection in his mirror. "You can get off right there."  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha mumbled. "Brothers are really a pain in the neck."  
  
"It would please me to say the same thing. Where should I turn, Higurashi- san?"  
  
"Uh... Right there in the corner, just like what Inu Yasha said."  
  
With a swift move of his arms, he turned the wheels to the direction Kagome told him to go. He could already see a small shrine after that last turn. And it gave him the impression that it was already her home. The house by the Shrine.  
  
"That's it, that house by the shrine." Kagome said.  
  
Without any response, Sesshomaru parked the car in front of the shrine and pressed the horn twice. He removed the automatic door lock and signaled his passengers to get off.  
  
He heard Inu Yasha curse him; perhaps his stupid idle brain finally realized that Kagome is the woman his brother was looking for to marry. But unlike Inu Yasha, the moment Kagome got off the car and got her stuff, she bowed politely towards him and thanked him.  
  
"Arigato. Mister..."  
  
"Sesshomaru." He hid his eyes from her, even from the reflection of the mirror.  
  
"Arigato, Sesshomaru."  
  
"For what." He urged on.  
  
"For the ride, sir. Please do take care."  
  
She took a couple of steps away and shut the door close. She moved farther when he stepped on the engine and started to hit the streets towards nowhere again.  
  
He was only feet away from the house, but his ears were still enjoying the warm feeling that he just felt when he heard her sweet voice call his name and thank him.  
  
Warm feeling?  
  
Did he just think of feeling warm at that?  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his temples when he got caught of the red traffic light at the intersection he passed through a while a go and pulled to a stop.  
  
"I need another glass of wine."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ With a swift movement of the arms, he had her tiny arms behind her and then draped the white cloth over to her mouth. She choked to breathe, but when she opened her mouth to breathe, the matter went worse. A portion of the cloth was slightly wet, and from this part, she smelt an awful scent that made her sight blur.  
  
In her mind, she started screaming for help, trying to keep her eyes wide open. Her short arms and legs tried to get away from this man that holds her roughly. Then she felt those large hands wander about on her, she yelled despite of the cloth that covered her mouth.  
  
Anybody please... Help....  
  
Please...  
  
Please...  
  
... help...  
  
Help me...  
  
Sesshomaru! ~  
  
"Sesshomaru!" She yelled out. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to identify the room she is presently at. Two people stared at him wide-eyed, one with long white hair, and one with a short black hair, just like hers.  
  
"Yes, yes. Like I said, that's his name. But you really don't have to cry out loud, like you found out his name for yourself..." Inu Yasha raised a thick brow at her.  
  
She remained to be unaware of her mother's gloomy features.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome sighed deeply, touching the part of her chest where her heart was and smiled. "I was just daydreaming."  
  
"I'd rather call it 'dreaming while you're wide awake at night', because it is already seven in the evening." Inu Yasha glanced at his watch after pulling his sleeves upwards.  
  
"Okay." She nodded at him, and then turned to her mother. "Mama, I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Inu Yasha, do you like to join us for dinner? Well, we could talk about that topic again later on, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks, Higurashi-san." With a smile, he looked at her and tilted his head a lit towards her, making the generous bow.  
  
"Wait here guys, I'll fix the table and you can continue your discussion."  
  
"Sure thing." Mrs. Higurashi nodded at her.  
  
~~~  
  
Mellow music entered his slightly pointed ears swiftly. His amber eyes casting down on the golden liquid inside the glass that he held tightly in his hand. His lips slightly parted as he breathed through it, mumbling blurred words like all drunken men used to say. He has never drunk alcohol this much; he could already feel the wine coming back from his stomach. But he held himself firmly, although his eyes dimmed and blurred from the heavy liquor he had.  
  
The usual old man tapped his shoulder and said. "If you like, I will drive you home tonight."  
  
"No. I will stay as long as I like." He mumbled. "My 'mother' will get the impression that Higurashi-san has already revealed herself to me."  
  
"Really, now? Tell me more." The old Bokuseno took the tall teat in front of him, and watch him drain the glass of liquor empty.  
  
Sesshomaru brushed his bangs back to his head and coughed. The liquid burned his throat as it traveled down to his stomach.  
  
"I found her, Bokuseno."  
  
Bokuseno smiled and tapped the table with glee. "That's pretty good news, Inutashio's son! You'll finally get married."  
  
"Yes, now tell me if I have to be delighted."  
  
The old man coughed and smirked slightly. "Have you already told your mother?"  
  
"I have no intention of telling her. If you wish, you could do the honors."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Sesshomaru reached down to his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, then handed it over to Bokuseno. "Call her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bokuseno held the phone against his ear after pressing a couple of buttons. After a while, he started speaking. "Shizuko? This is Bokuseno. I have good news for you."  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his flushed face to him and stared quietly.  
  
"Your son has found his soon to be spouse, and her name is..." He looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Higurashi Kaome?"  
  
"Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru lazily repeated.  
  
"Yes, Shizuko. Can you now search where she lives?"  
  
"At the third intersection, by the Shrine." Sesshomaru mumbled again.  
  
"Your son says it's by the subdivision's old shrine.... Yes.... Alright... Okay.... Yes, Goodbye."  
  
He hanged the line and handed the phone back to Sesshomaru. "She says you will be seeing her again."  
  
"I hope not." He growled. For a while he lowered his face to the cool surface of the table, and laid out his plans.  
  
"Your days as a teenager are numbered." Bokuseno chuckled.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
He laughed. "Ah! Hot-headed as your deceased father."  
  
"But not as foolish as he is."  
  
Bokuseno took another bottle of alcohol and poured him another glass. "Inutashio's son, every person's destiny will come. Sometimes, it brings happiness, and most of the time, just like in your case, it brings chaos. But this doesn't mean that destiny chooses your path randomly, nor it leads you to an insignificant road, because it chooses which road you should take and what road is good for you, not the road you dearly wish to reach, or even the road you deeply curse. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, what matters is that, it is 'meant' for you."  
  
"Very poetic." Sesshomaru smirked. "You should try making a novel some other time."  
  
"It may sound absurd to you, but it is true."  
  
"Not really true, but possible."  
  
"Whatever you say." He watched him drain another glass and waited for him to set it down before filling him another. "Besides, you will not think it's funny once your destiny comes. And it is coming, Sesshomaru. It comes very quickly."  
  
Sesshomaru took the tip of the glass onto his lips. He tried to recollect all the past Kagome and he shared together. And then wondered if they ever knew each other when he realized that his attempts were fruitless.  
  
He erased his past before, now, he counters with the future. He counters with the consequences upon erasing all his childhood memories, along with his mortal emotions he feared that soon will be the reason for his defeat. He will have to face all those fears, all those alienable emotions and memories and recall them again, as part of his destiny.  
  
The right time has come.  
  
And yes, it comes very quickly.  
  
So fast that I could hardly notice it coming.  
  
As Destiny quickens its pace, all I did is wait for its arrival.  
  
Now I will have to face it earlier as than I should...  
  
Not when I want it to come.  
  
~~~  
  
Inside the gloomy house of the deceased Inutashio...  
  
Shizuko continued walking back and fourth on the same spot in the living room. The old servant Hao sighed for the last time, tired of watching his master's wife walk back and fourth non-stop.  
  
"Madame, if you won't stop doing that, you could create a hole on the carpet..."  
  
"Hao, please call up Jaken, along with a couple of bodyguards to pick up miss Higurashi. I wish her to be present tonight when Sesshomaru comes back home." Shizuko answered nervously.  
  
"Madame, forgive me if I will intrude your own personal bubble, but..." Hao paused for a while and wrinkled his nose a bit. "Don't you think doing that will only make the quarrel between you and the young Master get worse?"  
  
Shizuko was silent. For a while her gaze stopped to stare at the floor below her.  
  
Hao was right. It will only make his son more enraged. But she knows that her stepson is perfectly aware that one day, or even one night, he comes home and sees this woman sleeping in his bed. He is perfectly knowledgeable that it can happen anytime.  
  
"That may happen, Hao. But he knows well that sleeping with this woman on the same night they laid their eyes onto each other would mean Matrimony, whether he likes it or not.  
  
Hao's face darkened with gloom and bowed his head slowly. "Yes, I will call for Jaken at once, Madame. Please excuse me."  
  
Shizuko waited for Hao to leave before she slumped her worn out and old body on the sofa and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Tonight is surely a big night."  
  
~~~  
  
His body was completely depleted. He's exhausted, and he thought he won't make it back to his house, and rest his aching body on his large bed. In a quivering voice, he called out to Bokuseno.  
  
"Pour me another brandy."  
  
"No, Sesshomaru." Bokuseno slapped his own forehead and heaved a deep sigh. "You have to go home. It's dreadfully late and you have already taken too much of the brandy." He looked at the counter where two empty bottles of brandy stood. Sesshomaru lifted his flushed face and grunted.  
  
"It's impossible for me to go home."  
  
"Yes it is, now give me your keys and I'll drive you home." Bokuseno stretched his hand out to him and frowned. Your soon-to-be-wife is waiting."  
  
"That is why it's impossible for me to go home. That wench will be there in my bedroom, " Sesshomaru's words were vague and Bokuseno wasn't able to understand anything. "She'll be... mumble... mumble..."  
  
"Shut up and hand the keys over."  
  
His pale slim hands reached up to meet his, placing the car keys on his hand before slumping his arm back to the table. "If you like, you can stay in my room with the wench for the night."  
  
Bokuseno sighed inwardly, fortunate that he was able to catch a couple of his blurred words and decipher it. "I am too old for that. Besides, it is not me who she is waiting for."  
  
"Hmmm, like she knows who I am."  
  
"Oh perhaps not now, but maybe soon. Now get up and I'll drive you. You'll have to pay for the brandy some other time."  
  
Bokuseno walked to the other side of the counter and tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Now stand up."  
  
He refused to move his numb body and mumbled that he still doesn't want to leave. But Bokuseno lifted his heavy arm roughly and pulled him from the seat. "Get up, or I'll have to throw you across the room to your car."  
  
Not even threatened in the least, he stood up, trying to keep balance and tried to walk towards the exit door. Bokuseno walked close to him to pick him up whenever he loses balance. And fortunately, he was able to reach his car gorgeously in black and brown streaks of shiny paint. He stopped for a while and sleepily watched Bokuseno unlock the passenger door before coming in. Once he seated himself in his car, he slammed the door close and waited for the old man to start the engine and hit the road before tilting his head backwards and allowed his eyes to rest.  
  
Oh yes, like a short nap could do him good.  
  
~~~  
  
He has completely forgotten that time is running while the old man drives him to his home. His eyesight was completely blurred, as well as his speech. So most of the time, when he decides to tell Bokuseno to turn the car and take him somewhere else, Bokuseno would just shut him up and continue driving. Not because he refuse to do what he wants, but because he cannot understand him.  
  
His eyelids were getting heavier as the sparkling city lights tickled his eyes. He was tired and he learned that taking that amount of brandy will just make him more tired and making his body a lot more heavier to carry around. His slightly parted lips released short pants of breath, like some goddess was seducing him.  
  
"We're here, Sesshomaru." Bokuseno turned the wheels to the left and stopped when the tall white fences confronted the car, and waited until it automatically opened before them to let them pass. Slowly he drove the car to the parking place where Sesshomaru used to drive his car before asking him to get off, whenever he wishes to give a visit to the widow.  
  
He stopped the car inside a familiar garage and killed the engine. He pulled the keys out and threw it to Sesshomaru's slightly limp body.  
  
"Stand up, Sesshomaru. By now, your wife is probably waiting for you inside. I'm not coming in to see anybody of your kin tonight. Because I am sure that your mother will ask me for help about your upcoming --"  
  
"Why do you insist on talking when I haven't told you to speak yet?" His words were blurred but it was comprehensible. He took his keys and opened the car door, got off and tried to walk on his own. The old man has done enough and he doesn't want to have some debts to pay for later.  
  
Well, except his bills for the brandy.  
  
He entered his home through the large main door, and the dim light in the main hall relaxed his senses. He unconsciously inhaled the pine scent coming from his favorite incenses that assaulted his dull senses the moment he came in. Leaning against the walls of the spacious hall, he headed towards the set of stairs that stood in front of him when he came in.  
  
He took the left staircase and grunted. The staircase was long and high, he might fall off. The strong brandy still has a strong effect on his sense of balance. Luckily it did not made his legs numb and paralyzed. Because when it does, he will have to ask the old man to carry him off into his bedroom.  
  
His bedroom.  
  
He frowned slightly. Perhaps the woman is there by now. He said to himself. From then on he will not call that room 'his own' because he'll be sharing it to someone else. He hopes the wench won't stink his bedroom and eradicate the wonderful scent of the incense he loved. He hopes that whelps like her will not spray blood and dirt all over his silk sheets. Otherwise, he might not hesitate to shred her undesirable body.  
  
Like she was to be desired...  
  
Despite all his hatred and disappointment towards his soon-to-be wife, he unconsciously asked himself. Or perhaps the person that asked him was the sweet little boy he once was. The boy that knew her. The boy that loved her and cared for her so much that he didn't wanted her to leave her side or walk all alone without his presence and protection.  
  
Can she remember my face?  
  
Will she recognize my voice?  
  
Does she still know who I am?  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and grunted when he took the last step of the stairs. He lifted his face infront of him and stared at the dim, blank corridors of his home. The left wing sent him to the bedrooms. But his brother and his mother were probably in the first floor now, where they will stay until they move to the other mansion in his father's property. This place will be his, including half of his father's wealth, which is his legal birthright, as the eldest son of Inutashio. This was the reason why his father has hastened his marriage and ensured it for the future. So that after his death, the largest part of his property and his other riches will surely fall into the hands of his eldest son. The wife and the second son will have the other half of it, but the part of the eldest will be the most imperative, according to their family's tradition.  
  
And, including in their 'silly' tradition, the eldest boy will be betrothed in his adolescent years before the father dies. Adolescent, so that the child has already developed his won 'consciousness' and he ca now think on his own.  
  
And it just so happens that he was betrothed earlier than that.  
  
He almost fell down to his side when he lost his balance, but be was able to lean on to the wall to cancel his fall. His hands went up to his mouth when he suddenly felt the butterflies in his stomach, due to too much brandy.  
  
He continued walking. Half step by half step, taking the corridors slowly and fighting the urge to vomit. Luckily, he had felt the familiar feel of his room's doorknob and twisted it open. He went inside the dark room and closed the door behind him.  
  
He heard a soft intake of breath from inside, forgetting the idea that it may be the woman he saw earlier.  
  
He took another step forward to his bed; although there was no light on to illuminate the room, except the light of the moon coming from the curtained full-scale windows.  
  
Another pant.  
  
His shoes made a noise as he dragged himself to his bedroom. His eyelids opened forcibly and stared at the small, peculiar silhouette sitting in the center of his large bed.  
  
And another.  
  
Then a voice came, when he stopped at the side of his bed and removed his thick jacket and shoes, leaving his smooth shirt and his slacks.  
  
"Wh-who's t-there??" The small 'feminine' voice trembled. The sudden shifting of weight on the mattress gave him the impression that she moved farther away from her and to the other side of the bed.  
  
"You are... Kagome."  
  
"Who are you?!" Kagome yelled and shook when he climbed on the bed and crawled towards her. He reached out to her 'arm' that she seemed to cover herself and pulled her to him. Fruitlessly she tried pushing him off, pulling her arm away from her.  
  
"L-let go of me!!" Her other hand went and hit his cheek, leaving a flushed skin and a red mark. When he let her arm go, she tried to crawl away from him and get off the bed.  
  
But he pulled her by grabbing both her hands and roughly settled her on the bed. Then he hovered over her and breathed on her face.  
  
Her eyes widened at his amber eyes, and she recalled the sound of his voice. His silver hair caught the moonlight coming from the windows and it slightly illuminated her face. Showing her face to his, and his to hers.  
  
"You are... a problem." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
She gasped. "Sesshomaru?!"  
  
"You... are..."  
  
Sleep has completely won over his body. He fell down to her body, like a heavy, lifeless doll.  
  
With consistent features on her face.  
  
With a voice nobody would want to listen to.  
  
And a heart he would never have the chance to show.  
  
That is all he is.  
  
Nothing but a lifeless doll...  
  
His breathing went normal. His mind cleared from thoughts, and his eyes slowly closing. He was already tired, but the most exhausting part is yet to come.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry for the great delay... I'm really sorry to my readers. I cancelled writing stories since I have to recover from emotional stress. Thank goodness I'm okay now. So it's time to concentrate on my fics again. I hope it will take me less time to post another chapter 'cuz it's vacation time!! YAY!! ^_^ Hope you guys will like this. Thanks!! ^_^ 


	5. Mysterious Silhouettes of the Past

For All Eternity  
  
~~~  
  
~ She had her arms around his waist; feeling rather relieved as his hands gently stoked her hair. She had her cold, quivering body over his, her head slumped on his chest, her tiny hands clutching on the smooth surface of his purple and gray sweatshirt and her ebony hair draped on her back. He also had his arms around her, comforting her as much as he can under the shelter of he large oak tree near the shrine. She was finished crying, but her sobs still vibrated in her small, cold chest.  
  
"You done crying?" He cast his amber eyes down to her to see if tears still flowed from her eyes. She kept her face hidden from his eyes, but she assured him of a soft nod.  
  
"Yes, thank you for staying with me." She sobbed and lifted her face to meet his eyes, then flashed him a smile.  
  
He smiled back, "Now that you're done, you could at least tell me why you are crying."  
  
"Okee." She pushed herself up and crossed her legs in front of her. With a heavy sigh, she started to talk. "Mama said we have to move to a new home."  
  
He pouted his lips and frowned. "Why is that?"  
  
"I dunno... I'm not sure, but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oji-chan said he doesn't want me to... Ma... Mer... Mar..." She scratched her head, trying to remember that unfamiliar word she heard for the first time.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "Marry. You mean 'Marry'."  
  
"Hai! Hai!" She clapped her hands twice. "Kagome-chan heard Oji-chan say 'Marry'." She leaned closer to him, blinking her puppy dog eyes charmingly to him. "Sess-chan, what is 'Marry'? Is she a girl?"  
  
"You'll learn soon enough. But have you heard your Oji-chan say 'to whom'?"  
  
"Iee, Sess-chan." She shook her head.  
  
Sadly, he took her in his arms and sighed again. Then he heard his little friend sigh after him.  
  
"I don't want to go away, Sess-chan."  
  
I don't want you to go away...  
  
I want to stay with you...  
  
But I can't...  
  
I just... can't... ~  
  
He was awoken by the intensity of the light as it went through his pale, thin, eyelids. He cracked one eye open to just to realize that the light was from the sun coming from the full-scale windows that was now partly covered with the deep curtains.  
  
Then a small silhouette covered his eyes from the light of the sun. He stirred a bit, and told himself to get up.  
  
Assuring himself that the silhouette was cast by Hao, his old helper, he asked why he seems to wake up without the wench by his side. "Where is the wench? Why isn't she here?"  
  
Hao chuckled. "Madam Kagome said she couldn't bear smelling the stench of your breath, especially with the alcohol. She has awakened an hour before you did."  
  
"Really?" He grunted as he sat on his bed and stretched his arms slightly to the sides. Now he had another reason of waking up in the wrong side of the bed. He was to complain about the stubbornness of the woman when he was interrupted.  
  
"Forgive me, Young Master, but I was only joking. She woke up early to talk to your Mother about your engagement."  
  
"What time is it?" He ached for a subject change.  
  
"It's eight in the morning, Young Master. And breakfast is served. You will be dining with Madam Kagome, so you should tidy up, Young Master. She is simply so beautiful, and see to it that you present yourself to her perfectly."  
  
"Since when did you learned to talk before me, Hao?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at the sudden change of the old man's manners.  
  
"Since Madam Kagome came in." His grin widened even more that his eyes barely appeared.  
  
"Yesterday? But she barely knows you?"  
  
"I mean this morning, sire." Hao chuckled again. He seems to be in a pretty good mood today, while his Master is his exact opposite.  
  
"Leave now. I will come down when I'm ready."  
  
"Yes, sire." Hao bowed before him and walked to the door, humming happily to himself.  
  
Peculiar, Sesshomaru thought. Perhaps the whelp had paid poor Hao.  
  
"Idiot." Sesshomaru mocked himself at the stupid idea. Since when had he started thinking that way?  
  
He pulled himself up from the bed, and realized that he was only wearing his black slacks that he remembered he wore last night when he went to drink at Bokuseno's bar.  
  
So who took of his shirt? Has there something happened last night when he was under the influence of alcohol?  
  
Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself.  
  
If something that happened last night, then I'll swear the day I learned to consume brandy.  
  
He completely had no recollection of whatever that happened, or what should have happened that night, and he cursed himself for not remembering.  
  
What happened then? Did he have sex with the wench? Did the wench enjoy him? Did she even sleep with him last night?  
  
Walking towards the Master's bath, he grabbed the blue bathrobe neatly folded on the table on the way there. He went inside and pushed the shower curtains to the side and took a shower.  
  
He shuddered when the cold water touched his skin. Thoroughly, he let the cold water soak his hair as he run his hands through it and at the same time massage his scalp.  
  
Back to his usual habit, thinking. He still had to decide how he should react before the woman. How he should speak to her, in what manner, in what tone.  
  
Perhaps he should play the evil guy role, and perhaps he might me able to send her away.  
  
Or maybe he could just make the best of his life with her.  
  
Either way, the woman will certainly not like him.  
  
She might, Sesshomaru, and to think that she was once your childhood sweetheart.  
  
And so? Would she care? Would you?  
  
No, I would not. Why do I even have to bother?  
  
He sighed inwardly and tried to brush the thoughts away. He wanted to enjoy the cool feeling as the cold water splashes down to his pale, warm skin. He closed his eyes and cleansed his body thoroughly, but softly, careful not to scratch his skin. Half of him was thinking that in doing so, the wench will not complain that he stinks and smells like vodka or anything. So she will have nothing to complain about, he decided to brush his teeth after his bath.  
  
"Women." Was all he said.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes sparkled with interest and all happiness when the good old man showed her the large room with thousands and thousands of books. She already had one in her hands as she sat on the tall window's seat that revealed to her the beauty of the garden outside. And she was eager to read all of it if ever she will be given the time to do so. Hao had presented this room to her and asked her to enjoy herself while waiting for the 'stubborn prince', as he said it.  
  
Stubborn Prince...  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
She remembered waking up on a bed she could not call hers. And it made her squeak and protest when she saw herself sleeping beneath a good looking man... naked.  
  
Good thing the old man Hao was already there to explain to her everything. Although his words did not satisfy her, he was enthusiastic to tell her more. He even asked for Shizuko-san's presence to explain things further. Hopefully all her questions were answered clearly, though she did not asked all the questions that nagged her.  
  
And that question was, why was she betrothed? And why hasn't her mother told her at an earlier time?  
  
She could recall how many times her mother had told her she's sorry last night while she was being carried away last night.  
  
But I hope everybody at home's all right...  
  
"Oh, well." Kagome sighed to herself. When she heard the great doors of the library squeaked open, she closed the book she's reading and glanced over to the door.  
  
It was Hao, smiling at her. "Madam, The Prince has already walked out of his bedroom and is waiting for you in the dining room.  
  
"Thank you, Hao. Will you accompany me there?" She stood up and walked towards the door. Her peach satin dress swayed as the air coming from the open windows came into the room. Her hair slightly moved, and she gathered it in her hands and then dropped them down to her sides when she left the room. She waited for Hao to shut the door and walk before her.  
  
They passed through a very long corridor; the same window size everywhere, and then took a staircase to the main hall, entered more corridors, and stopped when a large door stood on their way.  
  
"The Young Master awaits you beyond these doors, Madam."  
  
Hao smiled at her and reached out to open the door for her. Kagome politely nodded at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The door went open and Hao bowed lower to her and closed his wrinkled eyelids. "Always a pleasure, Madam."  
  
The opening of the door caught Sesshomaru's attention, and made him turn his head towards the door.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment when he saw her. Jolts of memories came to him in a split second. The peach dress she was wearing made him remember the wonderful days he had shared with her It resembled the peach satin handkerchief she offered her when he was playing in the garden with her years ago.  
  
His servant has a pretty good memory, he thought. Despite his age.  
  
He watched her walk over to a chair only for seats away from him. He was impressed by the girl's steady and infallible composure. She didn't looked around to check the are, the long mahogany table, and didn't even dared to look at him, although he knows that she's itching to see the man the boy she knew had become.  
  
Or what he thought she knew.  
  
Food was served immediately by a couple of maids in uniform. Kagome could barely remember their faces, well, she hardly see them. They had their faces tilted to the floor, and bowed even lower as she sees, from the corner of her eyes, the man sitting at the far end of the long table wave a hand in the air slowly which turned out as a sign of dismissal.  
  
When the servants were gone, they started eating. Only the sound of the utensils as it hit each other was evident in the room. Not even a simple utter to express that the dish tasted so good was said. Nothing. They were silent. Perhaps waiting for somebody to start the conversation.  
  
With no idea what the woman had in mind at present, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her face as she slowly lifts the glass of water to her lips.  
  
Clearing his throat to catch her attention, which fortunately had an effect on her, he placed his spoon and fork by the side of his plate and wiped his lips neatly with the table napkin and then turned to her.  
  
He was a little surprised when he looked up to her and saw her looking straight at him.  
  
"You are now aware that you will stay here from not on, are you not?" He turned his face to look at one of the large windows in the spacious room and avoid her eyes.  
  
He saw her nod from the corner of his eye. "Yes."  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru finally gathered himself to look straight at her. "While you are residing in my home, you should also be aware that I have enforced laws that I expect to be observed always."  
  
She gulped. Life in this mansion wouldn't be that good.  
  
"Without any exceptions." He continued. All she could reply was a soft nod. "Wandering along the halls is strictly prohibited. The rooms are locked and I do not permit you to ask for any key from any helper. Nor will they let you use and offer you any key to open any door in my mansion. You will join me in meals, and you will come to me when I ask for your presence. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"You have told me everything I am forbidden to do, won't you tell me now what I can do inside 'your' home?" Kagome closed her eyes and raised a brow in irritation.  
  
"Anything." He stood up and headed towards the door. "As long as it will not break any rule that I have just mentioned."  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed in defeat. Then one more thought zapped into her mind. "Oh, one... more..." But she soon found out that it would be a little embarrassing to ask about.  
  
"Yes?" He stopped himself from opening the door and just stayed there, standing still, not even cared to turn to her while she speaks.  
  
"... Um... Since I'll be staying here for a while... I'd like to request for a ..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A bedroom."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped for a while. If she was satisfied of sleeping with him for the first time last night, then why ask for a separate bedroom?  
  
So nothing happened to them last night?  
  
He smirked. "I will tell Hao to escort you to another room. You will stay there while the documents and the engagement is not yet 'officially' settled. Understand?"  
  
"Um...Yes."  
  
He'd give way, for now. He thought. Besides, he doesn't like sharing his bed to someone else.  
  
No, not to anyone he doesn't like.  
  
He left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
After all, he might even fall for her unexpectedly.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was left in the dining area, along with his last words.  
  
Engagements...  
  
Officially settled...  
  
Officially...?  
  
"Oh, he means marriage?" She felt her cheeks blush in desperation. So she is going to get married. She really 'is' going to get married.  
  
"Just so soon?" She sighed.  
  
A door squeaked open. A familiar old voice ran loudly in the room. She quickly turned towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Aya, kindly call for Kozu-en? The door hinges are squeaking. Tell him to fix it up immediately." Hao came out from the other door. When he looked at the long table, he mentally slapped his own mouth.  
  
"Eh? Madam?" He asked. "Forgive me for raising my voice, I didn't know that..."  
  
"It's alright. I wouldn't mind. Besides, I was about to leave..."  
  
"And the Young Master? You are supposed to be with him right now, didn't he asked you to come with him?"  
  
"Um..." Kagome shook her head violently. Her eyebrows almost meet; telling him that Sesshomaru didn't asked her as he had said it.  
  
"Oh, I see. But I think it will be best if you follow him, Madam." Hao smiled.  
  
"Really? Mind if I ask you what we are supposed to do?"  
  
Hao released a throaty chuckle. "I wouldn't mind, really. But it's a matter between a wife and a husband."  
  
Kagome raised a brow. He just gave her the idea that she was supposed to what?  
  
Again she tried to understand what the old man said.  
  
"What is that matter between a wife and a ---"She raised both her hands to touch her cheeks when it finally sank in. Hao laughed loudly upon seeing her face.  
  
"Did you have a hard time registering what I just said?"  
  
"Um... I guess so... This formality of speech has been knocking me off." Kagome smiled. "Since 'he' came in, all he spoke of is all those formality and stuff..."  
  
"I may not a very good person to informally talk with, Madam, because for thirty years of service in this family, I have been told to speak to them this way."  
  
"I see..." She looked down to her toes, thinking of what to say next. "Um, I gotta go now."  
  
"Then go, Madam." Hao bowed deeply for her. "Call me anytime you need anything."  
  
Kagome smiled at the old man's generosity and ran towards the door where Sesshomaru went.  
  
She needs somebody to talk about, informally, she added. She thinks she had to get away from this engagement with a simple talk with somebody her age.  
  
"Of course, Inu Yasha! Kagome smiled. "He's Sesshomaru's brother, so probably he's here, somewhere."  
  
As if on cue, he saw him standing on the other side of the corridor, looking out from one of the windows. His back facing hers, and he seems to be in a pretty deep reverie since he wasn't able to notice her presence, despite of the loud sound created by her flat shoes.  
  
Kagome knew he didn't notice her right away. So she placed her hands on his eyes and stood behind him and smiled.  
  
"What the --?" Inu Yasha grumbled, trying to pull the foreign hands away from his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inu Yasha turned around to her when her hands left its spot. Acting upon his impulses, he grabbed her hands tightly and pulled her close to him, and embraced her tightly. "I've been looking for you all day, and worried about you."  
  
Kagome stuttered. She really doesn't know what to say. Inu Yasha has never hugged her this way. He never attempted to hold her, although she knows that he somehow feels something special to her. Well, not until today.  
  
"Thank goodness you're okay." He whispered.  
  
"Um... Y-yes, I am... Um... Can you let go of me now?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Inu Yasha moved a bit away from her and smiled compassionately. Then his face changed and showed anger and rage. "Has he done anything to you? Hurt you? Mortified you?"  
  
"No," Kagome shook her head. "He hasn't. He's okay, so far he's keeping distance from me."  
  
"Good, now listen. I'm going to get you outta here. Your mother's waiting for you. And besides, I don't want to think that you'll be hanging with that demon." He mumbled angrily.  
  
"But Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Let's go, you'll go back home." Inu Yasha grinned at him.  
  
Kagome nodded. There was a smile in her face but her eyes were clouded with confusion and doubt.  
  
What if things go wrong?  
  
"Nothing will go wrong." Inu Yasha called to her while pulling her hand. He started to run, making sure that she's following him. "Trust me. By now, my brother is probably busy with the company he earned as his birthright."  
  
"Company?"  
  
"Yes," Inu Yasha said as he ran along the silent corridors of the mansion. "My father owns lots of big companies. And for now, he'll be organizing it himself. Now be quiet, they must not see us."  
  
She felt like her arm is going to be ripped from her shoulder. Inu Yasha was running so fast that she could hardly keep up with him.  
  
She felt like she's being torn apart. Half of her wants to see her family and come home, but half of her was holding back. Sesshomaru will be very, very angry if he finds out. The brothers will be in a big war when that happens.  
  
Kagome shook her head and frowned. She should be angry with Sesshomaru for taking her away. But she really isn't angry. Perhaps a little upset and a little confused, but not angry.  
  
"I hate him." Inu Yasha grumbled upon reaching the back door. "I hate him from taking you away."  
  
"You shouldn't, Inu Yasha. He's merely following orders His father's last wishes."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her outside and closed the door. He headed toward the greenhouse. Kagome stopped and took her time to stare at the lovely spiked bushes and varieties of flowers in urns in the greenhouse. The she felt Inu Yasha pull her to closer to him and tightly he grasped her shoulders.  
  
"You speak like you know him more than I do. But I tell you; you don't know how evil my demon brother is! Can't you understand that?! Damn him!" Inu Yasha whispered sharply to her. His amber eyes hurt hers like fire.  
  
"What? Isn't he following your father's orders? Put yourself in his shoes, you will do the same, right?!" Kagome snapped back at him for hating and cursing his brother so much.  
  
"Yes, I will. But I will NEVER take you for MY own needs and leave YOUR mother paralyzed and dying on the floor! DAMN IT!" Inu Yasha turned around and punched glass the glass wall of the greenhouse. This caused the glass to fall on the ground, shattered into pieces.  
  
Kagome was lost with words.  
  
Her mother cried when the four men in black entered their home and took her away. She could not move when the tallest of them grabbed her both arms and carried her out of the house. Inu Yasha tried talking to them, but the men were following the strict orders for Sesshomaru. He even tried to fight them, but one of the men knocked him down.  
  
He was telling her now that her mother even knelt down to the men and begged them to release her child. But the men ignored her and left immediately.  
  
Now, a question nagged her over and over again.  
  
"Why did he --?"  
  
"Because it's his nature!" Inu Yasha yelled again, and turned to Kagome. "He will get anything he wants for his own selfish - - -"  
  
He watched as her precious tears fall down from her wide sapphire eyes. Her whole body quivered and her heart prayed for her mother's safety.  
  
Inu Yasha walked to her tapped her shoulders. "Don't worry, we took her to the hospital right away. And she woke up this morning, when I called your little brother."  
  
"Is she ... Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Don't worry."  
  
Hastily, Kagome lifter her hands to her face and wiped her tears. Then she looked up to Inu Yasha and smiled. "I wanna see her, Inu Yasha. I want to know if she's okay."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a serious look and then pulled down to his pockets to get a hanky, then mentioned her to use it to wiper her tears.  
  
"You wouldn't want your mother to see you like that."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Shall we go?"  
  
~~~  
  
Deep into the threshold of the mansion, Sesshomaru lounges inside his office, unaware of the successive arrival of the events in his large home.  
  
He has always enjoyed the tranquility of his spacious office. The familiar scent of his favorite pine incense lingered within the still spirit of the room and the dancing shadows cast by the leaves of the trees standing outside by his window somehow had pulled him into the wonderful oblivion he loved to call 'His World'.  
  
He rested on his office chair and studied his papers intently. But even though his eyes were looking down on his files, his mind was drifting far from where he is.  
  
He was trying to think of a way not to make his married life a living hell. He knows both of them doesn't like the idea of marrying, nor would they want to share any intimate moment with each other, but they should try to make the best of it. Being a self-centered person like him, he still wants a happy and peaceful life with another person, although he doesn't like the idea of marrying a person he hardly knows.  
  
He was taken back from his world when the phone rang. He grunted in annoyance and picked the phone receiver.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"M-Master.... Madam Kagome." Jaken's voice trembled when he heard his master's voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Madam Kagome had run away."  
  
What does she want now? Sesshomaru slammed the phone receiver on the floor and voiced out his question.  
  
"What does she want now!?!" He cursed several times. Minutes ago, he was thinking of a nice way to live with her in the most peaceful way, and now, she was the one to make the fire start again. He was furious; unconsciously asking him what he has done to her that made her go away.  
  
And then he remembered what his brother told him when he met him walking in the corridors of his home.  
  
You will never hurt her. I won't let you hurt her. She will never suffer in your presence. Never!!  
  
He growled angrily in his throat as his amber eyes flashed with all his hatred towards his brother.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Notes: Hey, I got this one out early. Hehe, hope you guys like this too. Send me your glorious reviews please?? I'm a little sad right now because my loved one has cut the connection between the two of us, so please make a happy woman out of me? ^_^ And perhaps I could get another loved one from my beloved reviewers. Hehe, just kiddin. Oh well, I'll try to get the next chappy out as soon as I can. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Love lots, Lacus Somniorum 


	6. Changes

For All Eternity  
  
~~~  
  
The walls were as white as snow. The floors were covered with peach and white clean ceramic tiles. Women were walking around, wearing short, pencil- cut and short-sleeved clothes, taking swift strides along the wide, quiet corridors while carrying a small notebook and a couple of medicines in brown and white boxes, perhaps in a hurry. But of course, no woman can run fast with pencil-cut clothes. Most wore a long, white collared shirt with a formal silver ball pen pinned on their chest pockets, and some were in white clothes with large pockets in the sides. Stethoscopes were around their necks.  
  
This had happened to him before. Gloomy white rooms, gloomy faces, withered and sick bodies laid on pure white sheets, and dismal people mourned around the bed frame. Everything was so dreary. The muffled voices and cries echoed in the snow-white halls. Everybody can hear the mourning voices. Everybody can feel the sadness of the mourner's fruitless efforts of bringing the cold cadavers back to life. If there is somebody who doesn't, then he or she is definitely a gargoyle.  
  
Yes, this really had happened. He could hardly remember. He was still a child then. But he could remember not to understand what exactly was going on. His father laid on the bed, his mother next to him, and his big brother, well he couldn't really recall. But he could recall seeing those precious tears fall from his mother's cheeks. This sight made him feel like he's carrying a heavy box in his chest. He felt like crying, but he was too confused to allow too many emotions to wash over him.  
  
He had his amber eyes on his good friend Kagome. Minutes ago she was crying, and he felt like crying too, but now she's laughing and smiling. Perhaps relieved of seeing her mother look quite healthy on the bed she's sitting on.  
  
Inu Yasha stayed on the room's door and watched the people that accepted him proclaim joyous thanks that nothing dreadful happened to each of them. He was quite happy himself when Kagome's oji-san told him that her oka-san is doing fine in the hospital. Higurashi-san had been a very loving person, thank Kami she's still alive and she's all right.  
  
"Kagome." He called seriously from the door. His tone caught the attention of the two.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha? What is it?" Kagome answered back.  
  
"I don't want to spoil your fun, but..." He paused for a while and sighed. "My brother will come here and get you."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No, Inu Yasha. For the last time, I will not allow him to take my daughter from me."  
  
"Higurashi-san," Inu Yasha sadly answered. "He will never stop until he gets what he wants. He's too stubborn to give way. Besides, without Kagome, he can't claim his birthrights."  
  
Kagome stood up and walked to him. "Inu Yasha, I don't want to go back in there. I don't want to worry my Oka-san again." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her mother.  
  
He sighed. "That's what I'm talking about. We have to go somewhere, anywhere. So he can't track you down."  
  
Kagome turned to her mother and then back to Inu Yasha. "Let's go." She nodded.  
  
"Mama, I'll call oji-chan to watch over you while were away, okee?"  
  
"Okee." Mrs.Higurash smiled. "Take good care of her for me, my dear."  
  
"Hai." Inu Yasha bowed low to Mrs. Higurashi and pulled Kagome out of the room. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome had high hopes that her life will be back to normal once they get far from the hospital. Sooner or later, her mother would come back to their little home where they can live happily ever after. They could also move to another place so they'll live in peace again.  
  
But all her happy thoughts of the future vanished when Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks and she paused in agony and saw the man of her nightmares standing in front of them, with sharp eyes and a deadly blank face. He had simple clothes on, a polo shirt and black pants, like he pulled anything from his closet and left.  
  
"What the hell do you want this time, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha frowned and clenched his fists furiously.  
  
"Damn you. Why do you always have to stand in my way?" His voice was fuming, but his face was as impassive as ever.  
  
"She will never be happy with a demon like you! She doesn't want to be with you either!" Inu Yasha stepped forward, but Kagome held his arms and pulled him back.  
  
Sesshomaru became more irritated when he saw this. "So, the slut doesn't want me because she wants you? Now that's a compromise."  
  
"Asshole!!" Inu Yasha yelled at him. And if it wasn't for Kagome, he already had launched his fists to his brother's face. "Don't you DARE call her that!!"  
  
"Give her to me and everything will be over."  
  
"No, you asshole. Everything will be a lot worse if I give her to you! You're nothing but a heartless damned bullshit that thinks of nothing else but your stupid birthright --!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't saw where that fist came from, but he just fell onto his knees, choking at that strong blow delivered to his stomach and almost made him cough out the meal he took for breakfast. Kagome ran over to his side to comfort him somehow. "D-damn you!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked closer to give him another shot for cursing him, but Kagome flashed him and angry look.  
  
"Stop right there! Don't you take another step closer!" He could hear from her voice her fear. But it was mixed with doubting courage and anger.  
  
"And what do you think you can do, bitch?" Sesshomaru watched her rise from the floor and returned the sharp look. "Now, come to me and we will leave right away."  
  
"Stop calling me a bitch because I am not!" She snapped back. "Now I'll tell you that I WON'T come with you no matter what happens, hear that?! Now go away!" She demanded seriously.  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the room. The squeaking of the bed frame told her than she's trying to pull herself up. This made her shed tears. Her mother is recovering, but she's not advised to walk on her own yet.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru." Now Kagome was begging, not demanding. "I can't go with you."  
  
She is so soft, so kind, so fragile "You must come with me."  
  
She shook her head. Her tears fell from the corners of her eyes to the thin air. 'I don't want to go anywhere, please... My mother needs my help."  
  
"She is old enough to help herself. She is of no essence to me, and she doesn't need you, I need you."  
  
Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. What were the last words he said? Did he just - -?  
  
"No essence? Perhaps to you because you didn't even helped her out or asked your stupid guards to take her to the hospital when you took me away! Your men left her there to die! And if it wasn't for Inu Yasha, she could be dead by now! If I go with you and this happens to me, will you help me out?"  
  
He was lost of words. He just watched her tears fall from her eyes and just listened to her shaking voice as she speaks.  
  
"No, because all that is important to you are nothing else but your birthrights!"  
  
"Shut up, wench. You know nothing." He calmly replied. He has a heart. He knows it. But she doesn't want to listen to anything he says because he is the villain here. He is the evil guy. He says nothing right and not even one of his verdicts is correct. None of his actions are proper.  
  
"Now leave, PLEASE!" Kagome lowered her head and looked at the floor.  
  
So this is the role they want me to play... Sesshomaru frowned. He already said that he 'needed' her, but she ignored it. Half of him wanted to renew his memories with her. Half of him wanted to refresh the thoughts he made for her that she is his only friend. But half of him hated her for ignoring him, for not hearing him out, for answering her back, for showing him how she worries and how she cares for his half-brother. And lastly, he hated her for making him think he is the scoundrel. Then so be it.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her arm and punched the part of her stomach near her diaphragm. She passed out at the blow then fell lifeless on his arms, and then he heard the old woman shout.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please don't take her!!" Then a loud thump. The old woman probably hit the floor. And Inu Yasha, like he wasn't knocked down, he quickly stood up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his stomach and launched himself towards Sesshomaru, his fist in the air and tried to hit him with all his strength.  
  
"Give her back to me, Sesshomaru!!" Sesshomaru was able to evade his attack by sidestepping to the left, and used his right leg to hit him again on his stomach.  
  
For the second time, Inu Yasha fell on the clean white floor. And this time he coughed out red blood. Once, twice, and thrice. "Don't... Sessho- maru...!"  
  
Then another scream came from the old woman in the room. "NO SESSHOMARU!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru carried her out of his car and took her inside of his home. Before entering the door, he looked up at the darkened skies and frowned. Rain will fall in a few minutes.  
  
He took her slowly to his bedroom, laid her on his bed and placed the sheets over her up to her chest. There were still traces of tears on her face, but he didn't mind brushing it off. He walked to the other side of the room towards the full-scale windows and arranged the curtains, so that the sunlight won't disturb her.  
  
For a while he stood on the side of the bed and stared at her intently. He didn't like the image he just showed in the hospital, but he has to be firm all the time. He mustn't take his words back, he should always mean it.  
  
She stirred in her sleep. And mumbled a name under her breath. A name she will always pronounce in hatred, until the end of time.  
  
"Sesshomaru... Don't..."  
  
He wanted to reach down to her and comfort her. Tell her that he's not always edgy, not always stubborn. He is a type of person that is needed to be understood. He must be understood, before he will learn to understand.  
  
Then the door suddenly opened. It was Hao, with sweat all over his face full of anxiety.  
  
"Young Master? How is she? Is she okay?" The old man walked over to the bedroom. Sesshomaru didn't answered any of her questions and just walked away and left the room.  
  
"Stay here until she wakes up."  
  
"Yes, Master. Oh dear Kagome..."  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. His stepmother stood by the door, looking at him with a dropping jaw and dilated eyes, waiting for him to explain what happened. But he doesn't feel like talking. Perhaps he'll just go back to his office and work with his papers. He's too tired to explain things again when the listener's not going to listen but criticize.  
  
He just walked away without saying a word.  
  
Another weakness he cannot overcome.  
  
And some people say he is strong.  
  
How can a man be strong if he cannot win over his own weaknesses?  
  
~~~  
  
He walked straight to his office down to the first floor of his mansion. The moment he got to the door of his office, he pulled the door, went inside and slammed the door back close. That was his way of telling people to keep away and that he is, again, in a foul mood.  
  
He walked towards the curtain-covered windows and pulled the curtains neatly to the sides to let the last rays of the sun reach his room. He was right, it's going to rain. It's still summer, all right, but a few weeks more, they would start to experience the cold puffs of the approaching autumn, and soon, winter.  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there and stared at the magnificent view of his backyard from his window. There were pots of poppies, morning glories, roses and hawthorns in different sizes, shapes and colors neatly arranged on the grassy ground. And among the pots stood an old wooden lounger, which, he could recall, is the part of the yard was once the place where his mother used to read her favorite books and relax.  
  
Yes, his mother loved to read books. And she used to say that books take her to the areas of the world where she haven't seen yet. Since then, he has adopted this hobby of his mother, reading.  
  
Sesshomaru cast his eyes down to the floor for a while then closed his eyes. He missed his mother so much. He missed her company, her cheerfulness, her face, her everything. Since the day of her death, he missed her. She was her only friend and when she died, he felt like he was torn apart.  
  
Then later on his father brought a woman and her son to their home. His father soon convinced him to treat her the way he did with her mother, but he refused and ran away feeling very disappointed.  
  
That was when he met that little girl...  
  
The little girl who lend him her coat.  
  
A little girl with big cloudy sapphire eyes and a wide but adorable toothy grin, and calls her Sess-chan.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted a hand and ran his fingers though his hair.  
  
Kagome.  
  
~~~  
  
~ Everything was dark. There were no windows to let the light of the sun pass through the great abyss of darkness that surrounded her. It's like she is the only person standing in this unknown space since there were no voices or even rustles of clothes that would tell her she is not all alone.  
  
She started running, running to nowhere, and headed to any place her feet would take her. Any place where she can find some light, any place she can hear voices.  
  
She called out names: her faithful friend, her mother, her brother and grandfather. She even called out to her deceased father for guidance. But there were no replies; she heard nothing else except her own, quivering voice.  
  
Hopeless and grieved, she let herself fall down to her knees. She felt like crying but it seems that she has lost her tears. In her mind, she is deeply confused where she is, but her soul is as peaceful as the seas, as though she's not confused or troubled at all.  
  
Again, she asked herself where she is and where she should go. When suddenly, a soft light, perhaps coming from a lit candle, sparked at the once darkened area before her. And upon instinct, she lifted her chin to the direction of the light to see if her help has finally come to save her.  
  
Please let it be anybody. Inu Yasha, Papa, Mama, Souta, Oji-san...  
  
But what it was the exact opposite of what she wished it would be.  
  
In the lightened space was a tall man, standing perfectly still, with his back facing her. He had long, white hair, long limbs and broad shoulders. He is the man she least hoped for.  
  
This is the time when her emotions dashed to her side.  
  
"You?! What in the world are you doing here?! You were the last person I was expecting and thank whoever sent you here, it's you. Now what do you want? Do want to make me suffer again and stab me with the peculiar eloquence of your words?"  
  
Anger completely ruled over her once idle being. But when he pretended he heard nothing and not even cared to look in her direction, she became more enraged.  
  
"Good, pretend like you didn't heard me." She took three swift steps towards him and stopped after that. "Look, Mister, if you think you've already won the battle, then think again! The battle between the two of us has just ---"  
  
He had caught him off guard when he turned to her, his eyes welling with tears, his thin, pale lips quivering, telling her his fears and weaknesses.  
  
"I don't want you to leave. I never wanted to leave you. But you just couldn't understand..."  
  
His voice was just thoughts. But she swore it was his voice, not just her thoughts. His pain felt so real, so gloomy, so... so...  
  
Painful... ~  
  
"Madam Kagome?" Somebody knocked on the door. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
So it was just a dream? She lifted herself to sit on the bed, Sesshomaru's bed if she's not mistaken, and pushed the covers off of her grouchily.  
  
"Madam? You must wake up now, the Young Master is asking for your presence in the dining room, for lunch."  
  
Kagome snorted angrily. "So he's looking for me, isn't he? Well, tell him I'm not getting out of this room and won't eat if that only means seeing him."  
  
"But... M-Madam..."  
  
"Tell him that. And no thanks, I don't like to take anything from him, not even the grub served for him."  
  
The maid seemed to have given up. The knocks on the door stopped, and the soft, fading footsteps gave Kagome the impression that she walked away.  
  
Man, Kagome. Surely someone else braver will come to you and negotiate. She sighed. Getting off from the bed, she walked towards the table where a few books stood. She took one in her hands and opened it for her eyes to see.  
  
Carrying the book in her arms, she walked towards the large mirror standing on it's own and took a good look at herself.  
  
Good thing nobody stripped off her dress to change it into something new. She was still wearing the peach dress she was given this morning. And on cue, the same moment she recalled of being asked to wear the dress, she retraced the events that happened to her after taking her breakfast with Sesshomaru.  
  
He was sitting there, perfectly still. And he didn't even bothered to glance at her, not even steal one from her. Properly he sat on the dining chair, and the way he lifts his utensils to his lips was very reserved and graceful she could hardly think this person is a well-educated, matured man, not a woman.  
  
He was gorgeously handsome, and she meant it. Every fraction of his form was perfectly sculptured, almost mimicking the greatness heavenly angels possess. His long and silvery-white hair looked gorgeous, not only to her, but also to other women as well.  
  
Other women? Now that's another good topic to talk about.  
  
I wonder if he's gotten himself a girlfriend? Kagome smirked. But I doubt it, since he's too arrogant for ordinary women to withstand. She's laughing now, thinking if there is any woman alive that can make the "Young Prince" look like a "Young Servant".  
  
Three soft knocks on the door took her back to the world from her reveries.  
  
"Madam? Food is served." That is Hao's old, hoarse voice, begging her to go to the dining area right away. Sesshomaru has raised his voice again to the poor old man. Oh well...  
  
"I'm not hungry, Hao. Thanks anyway." She nicely replied, although she felt her stomach complain and grumble.  
  
"But... M-madam...? The Young Master is furious of you since you did not showed up for lunch."  
  
"Hao, I'm sorry I just don't want to see him." Kagome walked back to the large bed and sat on the edge. "You know how much I hate him, please understand..."  
  
"Madam, not complying with his request will only make matters worse...?" The old man sadly spoke.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to see him."  
  
Kagome heard his footsteps, as if he's leaving. She doesn't want to upset the old man, all he wanted is for his young master and his madam to get together well, and she cant blame him for that. He is under strict orders and he must obey unless he wants to be stripped away from his job. It is quite difficult for the old man to find another job that will fit him, and if he doesn't work, he won't earn money for his own family.  
  
But she just had to refuse. She doesn't want to be treated like she's born only to comply with rich people's wishes or obey any of their orders. To her, no matter how high their living standards are, she still has her own right to decline or accept anything from them.  
  
"I will be firm and stubborn. I can't let them do this to me. I can't let them treat me this way!!" Kagome flipped the hardbound cover of the book open and started reading the third page, since the first two pages were blank But to her surprise, instead of seeing the small printed texts of most books, she saw handwritten but neat letters in cursive written on the book. And to make things worse, when she flipped one page back, she saw the word 'Solitudinis" written at the lower right part of the page, also written in neat cursive.  
  
'Solitudinis' means 'solitude' in Latin...  
  
Kagome gasped and quickly closed the book. She figured out that it was Sesshomaru's diary. The first thought that came to her is that Sesshomaru is actually keeping a diary! It's very unusual for guys to make a diary. And the second is that leaving a diary on a table and not putting it into a shelf while the owner is sharing a bedroom with another person is simply incomprehensible! Who knows, somebody might just peek on it and find out all your deepest secrets! ... Just like what she 'accidentally' did.  
  
She was so engrossed in figuring those things out that she didn't notice the diary owner come inside the bedroom.  
  
And the diary was still in her hands.  
  
"What do you think are you doing?" He lifted his hand to his waist and raised a brow. Upon hearing his voice, Kagome turned to him and dropped the book on the floor.  
  
"Uh... Um..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down to her feet where the book fell. He recognized the book cover quickly and returned his gaze to her flushed face.  
  
"And what were you doing to my book?" He walked towards the book to pick it up and settle it back to where he left it last night.  
  
"I was just curious..."  
  
"Of knowing what I am thinking? I never thought you were used to violating rules." Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and picked the book from the floor.  
  
"NO." Kagome exclaimed quickly. She nervously entwined her hands together and played with her fingers. "I never thought that it is your journal. I'm... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? What's the use of your apologetic words now that you have violated my regulations in this house?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm apologizing for touching your personal things, not for not coming down for lunch!"  
  
He stood up and placed the book on the bed and glanced at her. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No." Kagome frowned at him. "Why did I apologize anyway? It is you who should do the apologizing stuff, not me."  
  
"This Sesshomaru doesn't do that." He snorted arrogantly.  
  
"Oh, really? So be it, but I will NEVER eat anything WITH you, get it?"  
  
Just right after saying her last words, a low, grumbling sound disturbed the fiery discussion and made a soft reddish flush on Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure you are not hungry?"  
  
After a while of fighting the feeling of blushing, she snapped angrily. "No, thank you." Then she turned around and walked towards the window.  
  
Sesshomaru felt like mocking the woman more and teasing her, but he decided to allow her time to adjust to him.  
  
The old man is probably right. Just let her do what she wants, for now.  
  
Sesshomaru left the room without saying anything. And outside, the moment he closed the door of the bedroom, a smiling Hao greeted him, he bowed low and looked up to him.  
  
"You did good, Young Master."  
  
"Yes, perhaps." Sesshomaru replied. "Just remind me." He sighed.  
  
"Yes. About controlling your temper whenever you are around Madam."  
  
With that, Sesshomaru walked away. Hao watched him leave while he stroked his temples smoothly.  
  
His plan worked.  
  
Hao went to the door and knocked once.  
  
"How did things go, Madam?"  
  
"Good." Kagome's faint voice came. "But not good enough. He's faking it, I can see."  
  
"Faking what, Madam?"  
  
"His kindness and softness towards me. It's really annoying, now that I already know what his real characteristics are. And I know the 'being-nice' thing is fake."  
  
Hao laughed.  
  
Another mission to fulfill!!!  
  
He left the door and headed to the dining area to stay with his Master. He'll be back to his plan of persuading his Master to be nice.  
  
Sounds unbelievable to others who knows Sesshomaru, but since the man himself is also accepting the change...  
  
It's starting to sound realistic.  
  
The old man started walking away. On his face, a wide smile is plastered as an effect of the happy ideas he has in his old, bald, head.  
  
Things will be a lot better from here on...  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes: There. Good, ne? I just want to warn my readers with the age thirteen and below, probably the next second chapter will contain some nasty things, (make no mistake about that...) since Naraku will show up on chapter 7. But we're close to the ending, since I don't want this to exceed up to ten or eleven chapters. I'll finish this up by the tenth. There will be more problems when the other Inu Yasha characters show up. But watch out, Rin-chan fans, she'll make a wonderful entrance by the next second chapter!!! Sorry if I don't reply personally to my reviewers... *sniffsniff* but I hope I'll get to answer your questions sooner. ^_^ Peace!! 


	7. In Reality

For All Eternity  
  
It seemed impossible to make a cold man's heart melt and soften. It seemed impossible, yes, but not entirely unattainable.  
  
A few hours after the incident at the hospital, an unwanted discussion was kept as a secret for a while, but not for all eternity, for the hands of time will turn backwards just this once and allow the souls to witness the discussion again.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his office chair and looked at the old man standing before his table. He seemed to fight the urge to yawn since the old man's remarks were nonsense to him. He hardly paid attention.  
  
"Young Master, give her what she asks and treat her the way she wants to be treated. This way, everything will turn out well."  
  
Hao looked helplessly at his stubborn Master staring blankly at him. He somehow had the idea that he is really not enjoying the fact that he is an old, wrinkled man's audience. But this, old, wrinkled and perhaps wretched man had aims and plans he vowed to fulfill for the good of his Master and he had no intentions of giving up.  
  
He continued speaking when he gave no response. "Fate may not offer alliance with you if you continue to treat her in a very ill manner, my Master."  
  
"You don't think my ideas are not intelligent enough to control the situations, do you?" Sesshomaru spoke at last. But he shouldn't have, for his words made the old man's weak knees shake.  
  
"Oh, no, Young Master, but - -"  
  
"Good. Then we have nothing else to discuss. You may leave."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No, Master. I have come here to persuade you to be a little nicer to the young lady. She's a teenager, and she needs to be treated well. And if she thinks that your attitude is favorable enough for her, she might give way for you as well."  
  
"I am aware of what she might think. But she continues to treat me as some villain in her usual fairy tales." Sesshomaru stood up and turned to the window behind his office table. While Sesshomaru is starting to stiffen at the kind of topic they were talking about, Hao on the other hand, is grateful that his Master of Ice finally opened up to him.  
  
"But not entirely aware, my Master. Kagome is really nice and sweet. She does not belong to the typical flirty females nowadays. She is often generous and kind, and will not hesitate to give love whenever she is treated properly the way she wanted."  
  
"You mean I should become a slave to her?"  
  
Hao shook his head. "No, not exactly what I mean, Young Master. You should become a little nicer."  
  
"Nicer?" Sesshomaru turned around with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hao chuckled to himself. "Well, what I actually mean is..."  
  
"What is this, Sesshomaru?" Kagome held a medium-sized box covered with ruffles, ribbons and purple gift wrapper all over it. In its size, a thick, hard-covered, 3000-page Biology book would fit in. With a raised eyebrow and slightly parted lips, she raised her face up to meet his and ask once more. "I never asked for..."  
  
"Don't tell me the generation nowadays always inform their soon-to-be wives about surprise gifts?" Sesshomaru took the empty space of the soft living room couch beside his fiancée.  
  
"Um... a gift?" Kagome was too confused to keep up with the quick sequence of events.  
  
"Yes, but I can take it away if you don't like it."  
  
Kagome looked at his blank face and shook her head. "No, I do like it. I'm just a little..." She retracted her gaze back to the mysterious glittering box and started untying the ribbons and removing the wrapper. When every shred was removed, she lifted the cover and feasted her eyes on the most eye-catching gift she has ever received.  
  
It was a large silver choker with small precious stones that seemed to be authentic onyxes and emeralds decorating the surface. It gleamed and sparkled with clear genuine beauty and Kagome was completely lost of words to say.  
  
"Oh my... This is..." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru wide-eyed and shook her head. "This is... too much! I can't just... have it for free...?"  
  
"Gifts are given for free, am I right?"  
  
"But I'm not fond of going into parties where this thing can be worn? In fact, I'm not really used to jewelries."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the small coffee table beside the couch and took the small piece of specialty paper folded neatly, perhaps an invitation.  
  
"What is this?" She asked as she took the piece of paper from his hand and unfolded it to read its contents.  
  
"It's a formal invitation for a soirée on tomorrow night, at the residence of the owner of a newly appointed sister company of the White Wolf Corporation."  
  
"White Wolf?"  
  
"The Enterprise of the family."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome stared down to the piece of paper and skimmed. "It says here that the visitor's attire is strictly formal."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait, hold on..." Kagome quickly lifted her eyes off of the invitation to gaze at him. "You're not asking me to come with you at the party tomorrow night, are you?"  
  
He almost smirked at that, but he avoided the confused look of her eyes. "It seems that you don't like it."  
  
Kagome looked back to the letter, then lower to her feet. "Well... I've got nothing to wear... And I'm not really used to formal parties."  
  
"We can fix that problem tonight, since I - -"  
  
"Kagome?!" A familiar female voice came from one corner of the spacious living room.  
  
Kagome stood up, placing the gift box carefully on the sofa. "Sango-chan!"  
  
Her friend Sango ran to her and hugged her tightly, her gorgeous brown hair cascading softly behind her as she ran. She was wearing a blue pair of pants and a yellow printed hanging top.  
  
"My cousin told me the whole story, but I really can't believe that we're going to be related soon!"  
  
Kagome moved away in shock. "Related?" She turned to Sesshomaru sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and his eyes slightly closed. "Cousin?"  
  
"Sango is my second cousin. Since the two of you were very close friends, I thought you already know."  
  
"Know? No I don't know! You haven't told me, Sango-chan? How come?"  
  
"I never thought it's important. Now come on and dress up! We should leave now. I really don't want to get home late." Sango pulled Kagome's arm giddily with a smile.  
  
Kagome was still shocked at the recent track of events. "Leave? Where? Why?"  
  
"Silly Kagome-chan, we're going shopping today. We can't go tomorrow since the soirée is scheduled tomorrow night, so we have to go now."  
  
"Now? But why?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Today is Saturday, tomorrow, Sunday." Sesshomaru interfered. "And it's for the soirée tomorrow night, like you said earlier you have nothing to wear."  
  
Kagome paused for a while. "Oh... Okay..." She heard a soft sigh from Sesshomaru, perhaps he had sensed her confusion and anxiousness.  
  
"C'mon, then, Kagome-chan. Excuse us, Sesshomaru." Sango pulled her friend and soon-to-be relative outside the living room to the set of stairs then to her bedroom to dress up.  
  
He just watched them leave. Good Sango seemed to be very happy when he told her about Kagome being his fiancée. She's happy about it, all right, while he, on the contrary...  
  
Let's just keep it at that, for now.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to be a little relieved. He doesn't want to say it but the old man was right. There was really something special about Kagome. When he saw her sitting silently on the living room sofa, at the moment he approached her there, she was on her guard. She's probably thinking that he was angry with her for not coming down for lunch with him, where in fact, that was one of his 'regulations' in his home.  
  
To join him in every meal and to come to him whenever he asks or needs for her presence.  
  
Need?  
  
Probably ask, but need?  
  
Why would he need her? He is even strong enough to take care of himself, a lot stronger than he actually is. Just like a raccoon with a thick fur even thicker than it's own body.  
  
He is stronger than his father was, stronger than his father's father, and far more stronger than his eldest ancestor. Inu Yasha is entirely nothing compared to the strength of his will and spirit. He is sculptured and created with perfection that the weak-minded will have to ask 'him' for help. And he would never, ever need anyone else.  
  
Since his Mother died, he vowed to become independent. The weak are only stepping stones for the great and the strong. And he's definitely not weak.  
  
No, not ever.  
  
Or perhaps he'll need her someday.  
  
Ridiculous...  
  
But even the greatest astronomers had apprentices, to assist them when they're in 'need'.  
  
Apprentices listen and learn from their masters, since they are not good enough. They didn't exist to come to their masters when they are in need. They seek their equals for help.  
  
And not the novices.  
  
He was very busy thinking on the sofa that he did not notice Kagome appear behind the doors of the living room. He was already murmuring his thoughts clear enough for her to understand. She kept herself hidden behind the walls, and among the shadows, and listened to his voice. She's really curious on what he's saying.  
  
"Why would I need her? Would she even come if I ask?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. Is he talking about me?  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan, I told you to tell him we're leaving. What are you doing there anyway?" Sango called from the halls, just in time to ruin the moment.  
  
"Eh... Erm... I was about to." She jumped into the light coming from the living room where Sesshomaru was. Obviously, Sesshomaru was looking at them, his face calm and blank. But he noticed the flushed skin on her cheeks, and he couldn't stop his curiosity.  
  
"What are you ashamed about?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Uh... N-nothing, it was just Sango..."  
  
"Weird, but I can't remember saying anything to embarrass you? Unless asking you to inform Sesshomaru that we're leaving, but I hardly think that's embarrassing." Sango fingered with the ends of her brown hair idly.  
  
"Well, she..." Kagome stuttered. She mentally avoided his gaze and tried to act as normal as possible while doing so but he still seemed to notice.  
  
"Perhaps there is something you want to say that you don't want my cousin to hear?" Sesshomaru lowered his gaze and sighed. He caught Kagome's wide- eyed look and Sango's simple smile before he removed his eyes off the women.  
  
"I'll be waiting at the garage, then. See you there, Kagome-chan." Sango tapped her shoulder whispered to her ear quickly. "See? I told you he noticed."  
  
"What?" Kagome watched as her friend's form disappear in the darkened and shadowy halls of the mansion.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
Stupid Kagome! Kagome mentally hit herself as she turned her face to look at him, but he wasn't where he was sitting a few seconds ago. Because now he's only a few inches away from her.  
  
"No, I really don't have anything to..."  
  
Time ran fast forward, so fast that the events that happened only came to her when she already found herself lying on the sofa. He had pulled her roughly and had almost slammed her on the seat.  
  
And now he's on top of her, his breath caressing her lips, and his hair falling around his face like a silvery-white curtain.  
  
She had to hold her breath. She had nothing to say and nothing in her mind to do. If Sango was there, she would cheer her up. Since a few minutes ago they were talking about Sesshomaru's meteoric behavior. Of course Kagome didn't believe it. Since the beginning Sesshomaru behaved perfectly like a quiet stalker, or an assassin. He would rather be alone than have a nonsense chit-chat with anyone, and he'd rather read a book than argue with anybody inside his mansion.  
  
But it seemed that he did have quick mood swings.  
  
"W-what are you doing??" She was able to ask.  
  
"I don't know." He murmured as he brushed his lips to hers. "I really don't know."  
  
"Um... S-Sesshomaru...?" He made a sound which seemed to be 'yes?', but still continued his simple ministration that confused the both of them. "A-are you going to kiss me--?"  
  
He moved away, lifting himself a few inches away from her face with the use of his arms. "I'm not quite sure. Forgive me." He moved away completely, now only sitting at the small portion of the sofa seat.  
  
What did he say?  
  
What did the Master of Ice just said?  
  
Kagome took every second to replay in her mind the soft tone of the words he had just said. She didn't believe it, he would never say 'that' word to anyone regardless of their ranking or whatever. He just can't do that!  
  
"Uh... Um... Sesshomaru...?"  
  
She surprised him when she called his name despite their very interesting position. "Yes?"  
  
"Why did you, I mean, this... You didn't..."  
  
"Are you asking why I didn't kiss you?" Sesshomaru stared at her. He somehow felt weird in his position, and also felt weird that she's not asking him to get off. Maybe she's waiting for something, he smirked. "Do you want me to kiss you?"  
  
Kagome gasped slightly.  
  
"Well?" Sesshomaru teased. If he could make her open up, then he'd know how to deal with her if there's something he wants her to do for him.  
  
If only he can...  
  
"Well..." Kagome pulled herself off the sofa to sit. He was sitting beside her, only that on the bigger portion of the seat behind him. "Sango-chan and I were talking about you, and I was asking her if you really are inarticulate."  
  
He twisted his torso to look at her still-flushed cheeks. "Inarticulate?" She nodded. "Believe me on this but you are the first woman to say that I am inarticulate."  
  
"Well, not generally, but only on one thing." Kagome tried to look at him but all she could see is his silvery-white locks and his pale and pointy ears. "When it comes to your emotions..."  
  
"Emotions?" He chuckled lowly at that, much to her amazement.  
  
"What's funny?" Kagome raised a bow and stared.  
  
"You are."  
  
Huh?  
  
It might sound stupid but Kagome was sure she just felt the goosebumps.  
  
It's really creepy to hear Sesshomaru crack jokes.  
  
"Nothing serious. Memories had come to me."  
  
He was about to lift himself up from the sofa when she grabbed his arms tightly, and said, "Sesshomaru, I want to hear you talk."  
  
"For what? What would you gain?"  
  
"Nothing profitable, that's for sure." Kagome laughed softly. Sesshomaru sat again and leaned backwards slightly, just to create contact between the two of them.  
  
"An honest proposal. What do you want to hear, then?"  
  
"First," She paused, uneasy at their close contact – Sesshomaru's back on the side of her left leg, and his hair gorgeously folded on her lap. "Memories." This made him glance sharply to her, which she probably didn't notice since she was looking at the ceiling. "You memories. That is, if you still have them."  
  
"Of course I do. I may be a twenty-four year old young adult but I'm perfectly free from Alzheimer's disease. Besides, I am not that old." His eyes slightly narrowed the moment he glanced farther to the right, hiding his serious face from her. "Why do you wish to hear them?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I have very few memories."  
  
"Few?" Sesshomaru glanced back at her to look at her expression. She could be lying.  
  
"This sounds weird but I only can recall things from my childhood when I hear other people say them."  
  
"How many can you remember then?"  
  
"Like I told you, I can't enumerate them one by one if I don't have clues or hints. Actually, I could hardly remember you the first time we met which was yesterday morning, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So? What can you remember? How did we meet?" She sound excited.  
  
"You lent me your coat when you saw me freezing on a bench in a park."  
  
Kagome clapped her hands twice and cheered. "Yay! Now I remember! My mom even told me not to talk to strangers and I even told her 'yes', but I did talked to you. I can remember persisting that Sess-chan wasn't a stranger."  
  
"That was what you used to call me, Kagome."  
  
"Sess-chan." Kagome giggled slightly.  
  
"And that was what you used to do when you tie ribbons in my hair."  
  
"I did?" Kagome gasped. "I tied ribbons?"  
  
"Yes. You said you always dreamed of a baby sister, so you poured all out of your wishes on me."  
  
Kagome was laughing hard now. She used to be pretty quiet in Sesshomaru's mansion, but now, she's even louder than the guard dogs barking outside.  
  
Guard dogs?  
  
Why are they barking anyway?  
  
"Kagome." He called softly. "Hush for now."  
  
Kagome was slightly intimidated by the sudden change of his tone. "What?"  
  
In a few minutes Hao came from the door. His face contorted and mixed with fear and slight anguish as he bowed low to his Master and his Master's Mistress.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding, but my Young Master seemed to have an unexpected visitor tonight."  
  
"Visitor? Now that's..."  
  
"Hush, I said." Sesshomaru whispered to her while gently squeezing her hand. "Who is it."  
  
"He says he is the owner of another company that you refused when he requested an alliance between your companies. A man named Naraku, he looks furious and he's shouting at the security guards outside, which made the dogs noisy."  
  
"Take him to my office and tell him to wait for me there."  
  
Hao bowed again and left. Sesshomaru stood up and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Let us continue our small chit-chat later when you return."  
  
He was back to his normal self; the usual, quiet and proper Sesshomaru with the word 'formality' written all over him.  
  
But she'd rather hear him make jokes that would make her shiver than frown 24/7. Well he doesn't really smile, but still...  
  
"Sesshomaru..." She whispered to herself sadly when he continued walking away, leaving her.  
  
But the room was shrouded in complete silence that he heard her discreetly say his name.  
  
She probably is sorry. Sorry that he would never get away from his troublesome life. Sorry that he will always have to deal with problems so frequently that he'd rather not talk to anyone and spend his whole time tying to figure out a solution.  
  
And lastly, she seemed to be sorry for not being there to aid him.  
  
Can she really be a good wife?  
  
He stopped before he would take another step away from her and turned around. He walked back to her and carried her into his arms. He felt her smile on his chest, and heard her soft voice whisper his name for the second time. Then he lifted his chin with a hooked index finger and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Her lips looked so full and sweet, something he has never tasted before. Something he always dreamed of tasting.  
  
Dreamed? Yes.  
  
For in reality, he simply walked away. Completely leaving her in the living room.  
  
You still do not know too much about me.  
  
"I demand an answer, Sesshomaru!" For the third time he had slammed his closed fist on Sesshomaru's office table. "You had rejected my proposal of having an alliance with your company, and now I had found out that you offered that thing you rejected me to another company that doesn't even made up to The White Wolf Corporation's standard?"  
  
"And who said that yours was better?" Sesshomaru mocked him seriously. He had his right elbow on top of his table, and his perfectly sculpted chin resting on the back of his right hand.  
  
"I'm warning you." He glared at him, his black wavy hair moving swiftly behind him as he spoke. "If you still refuse me this last time..."  
  
"Perhaps you did not understand me." Sesshomaru closed his tired eyes. He has been working on his business papers the whole day and he needed rest. "I have already turned your request down. I 'refused'. And I'm finished with you. So please, Naraku," He stood up and prepared to leave the room, turning his back on his angry face.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" He snapped angrily.  
  
Sesshomaru paused. "I don't seem to be a very happy person, Naraku-san, but I became more unhappy since you came here. Make me more happier by leaving." He continued walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh really? You don't?" The sudden change of his voice alarmed Sesshomaru, and made him stop again.  
  
"On that tone of your voice you sound like you are doubting."  
  
"In fact I am, my dear Sesshomaru-sama. It's that woman who left with your cousin Sango-san." He smirked. "Doesn't that wench of yours give you enough pleasure to satisfy you and make you happy? She's breathtaking , isn't she? Just look at those perfect curves she has, and that skin..."  
  
"For a sex maniac like you, probably yes. But forgive me for disappointing you but I not who you think I am. Good evening."  
  
"Then she doesn't matter to you? Dare create a trade?" Naraku almost laughed loud when he saw Sesshomaru clench his fists and heard his almost inaudible growl. "She seems profitable to me. But a little secretive too, if I may add. Has she ever told you anything?"  
  
"Although she is not exactly my type, I will not let that happen. She would lose all her beauty when she becomes your bitch. Besides, her relationship to me is no longer your business. Let us pretend she still does have a lot of things to tell me, but it is already none of your business. Someone will show you on your way out." He opened the door to leave, but Naraku made him pause again, leaving him with his last few words.  
  
"Perhaps you don't know but I am a very unimaginable rival, Sesshomaru- sama..."  
  
"It doesn't alarm me, do not worry."  
  
"You will see, soon..." Naraku grinned. "Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama..."  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door and left him there in his office. "One by one," He chuckled low while he brushed his bangs from his forehead and wiped a few drops of sweat. "They will disappear..."  
  
"One by one..."  
  
Naraku picked up his phone, flipped the cover and placed next to his ear. "Kagura, have you spotted the women?"  
  
"Yes, Naraku. Just as you ordered." A female voice replied.  
  
"Good. Send Karyu-no to follow them."  
  
"At once, Naraku-sama."  
  
a/n: I really didn't like this chapter. It's all talk... Oh well, this I'm sure, I have to change the rating for the next chapter's sake. Do I have young readers here? I'd really love it if you'd sound off now, so I can decide if I should include the lemon parts here. I hope you liked it. And please review again. Lacus Somniorum 


	8. Forsaken

For All Eternity

This had never happened before. Never in his entire life had he thought of a person in such a manner. If his feet were hooves, the marble floor would have cracks all over its smooth surface.

For the first time, the Prince of Ice is deeply worried.

"Hao, aren't they home yet?" he growled. The shaking old man had noted the frustration in his young master's face. In fact, this had been the proof that his Madam Kagome already had a special place in his master's cold heart.

"Not yet, Young Master. Perhaps of a heavy traffic?"

"Damn it, Hao!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the coffee table he had been passing by for several times. Old Hao jumped in his place in shock.

He made a deep bow, both his arms stiff on the sides. "I-I-I'll go check the- -"

The phone rang. Hao stood up straight, his eyes on the side table standing on one corner of the room. He turned to answer it, but his Master had blocked the way.

On the second ring, Sesshomaru picked up the phone. He opened his lips to talk, but the person on the line greeted him first.

"Hello Sesshomaru." The male voice was undeniably familiar.

He tightened his hand on the receiver and through gritting teeth, he was able to talk. "Where are they, Naraku?"

"Don't worry, dear friend. They're doing fine. In fact, I'm watching over them now. Would you like to talk to any one of them?"

"Don't you dare touch them… Or else…"

"Or else what, Sesshomaru? You're going to sue me?" Hearing that irritable chuckle made Sesshomaru angrier. "The Joker has two aces, while you? Ahh… You're fresh out."

"Where are they?"

"Try looking for yourself."

"Naraku, where are they!?"

The line was cut off. Sesshomaru silently burned with anger

Hao sighed. _And what is the use of the telephone after using it?_

As if he heard the old man, he threw the phone on the wall at the other side of the room in full force.

"DAMMIT!"

"Ah, Young Master, calm down!" _Before you break the antique side table…_

"Get my car ready."

"Y-y-y-yes! At once!"

It was half-past nine and Kagome and Sango were still trying out formal dresses for the soiree. It was already late and Kagome felt very tired, her eyes were watery and her feet were sore. But Sango continued insisting her to try another dress.

"I still think the blue dress looks better…" Sango crossed her arms infront of her while watching Kagome twist and turn before her, staring at the velvet dress she is wearing.

"Sango, I'm going to wear a dress for just a night! It's far too expensive!" Kagome raised a brow at her confused friend.

"Don't worry about the price, dear. I have Sesshomaru's card with me, you can even buy four of them, if you only want to."

Kagome blushed, looking at her own cheeks at the mirror. "I know that, but you see…" She paused for a deep sigh. "I don't think I will be happy in this kind of life, Sango."

Sango's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You can get anything you want with him, plus, you'd get the chance to know my cousin at a closer perspective."

"Yeah, like there's more I have to know…"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't what you think he is. He's a lot different when you get to know him." Sango smiled.

"Oh, that's fun. I hope I won't get burned…"

"You just don't know him that much. But when you do, you'll like him."

"I'd like him more if he was asleep. He scares me most of the time and doesn't even talk to me. Like he likes me better if I were gone."

"You know, when Uncle Inutashio introduced his first wife to my family, we were surprised that he already had a child with her. I was two back then, and he was six, but I perfectly remember how much he loved her mother Ayako. It was surprising that he had been very shy once in his life." Sango smirked at the wonderful past she had been trying to recall. "I was the first one to try to approach him and ask his name."

"You have been very close?" Kagome asked with full interest.

"Yes. Back then I'm not really enjoying his company." Sango laughed.

"I see…" Kagome began unzipping the velvet dress to try another red dress that was intentionally created to bare her soul to the public. The neckline was unbelievable low, plus the dress would need a handkerchief to cover up the bareback style. "Sango are you serious with asking me to try this… unruly dress on?"

"Yes, now where was I…" Sango scratched her head. "Oh, yeah. I could remember the small smiles that he makes whenever I chase him around, and make jokes. But soon I also avoided him because of what I've been hearing from my aunts."

"Hearing? Rumors?"

"I could remember them saying that Madam Ayako was a prostitute, and that she and her son doesn't deserve to be part of the family. Plus, the fact that I've been told that he's awfully sick."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "His mother? I hardly believe it."

"Yeah, me too. My mother tells me to keep quiet whenever I ask her if it's true. Even before my parents died, I still don't know if it's actually true." Sango looked crestfallen. "And when Ayako died five years later, we all found out that Sesshomaru was actually becoming worse. He's becoming more and more sick day by day, and that he started running away from home, and coming back only when he knows his father isn't around. By then Inutashio brought home his second wife, along with Inu Yasha."

Kagome's eyes went blank. Something just hit her suddenly. "Have I told you before that I've met Sesshomaru once when I was five?"

"No wonder." Sango just smiles. "He usually…" She was cut off by the loud voices outside the dressing room.

"Sir, you can't go there! Women are –?!"

"Quiet bitch! Step aside!"

"Please sir!"

Sango was alarmed, the male voice headed towards the dressing cabin where they are in. Her friend was only in her underwear and not even aware of what's happening outside and she wouldn't want her to get hurt.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Kagome, put your clothes back on, hurry! We have to…"

They were stopped by the loud knock on their door. "Open this door, now!" The voice was masculine, and it was low and sharp.

People outside were screaming for the security guards. More masculine voices approached them, but they were trying to make the scary man leave their door.

"Sir, you have to come with us right now."

He growled low and dangerously. "Leave!"

Then the sound of a cracked limb echoed inside the small cabin where Kagome and Sango are standing quietly. After that cracking sound, more people screamed in fear.

"Now," The voice seemed to be standing next to their door. "Kagome, open the door…"

"Do you know this guy, Kagome?" Sango whispered at her, with her eyes sticking like glue on the surface of the door.

It was when Sango had noticed that Kagome was trembling. She turned to look at her friend's face and saw that she has turned pale. Tears were forming at the sides of her face and the red gown that she lastly tried on was clasped close to her chest, as if she was trying to cover herself even though she's full clothed.

"Kagome?" Sango worried even more. "What's wrong with you, Kagome?"

"Can you remember me, my dear Kagome?" The voice went on again. "You were so little when I last saw you. I hope you still can remember me."

"Go away…" Kagome's lips trembled, and so did her voice. "Please leave…"

"I can't leave my dear. No," He smirked. "Not without you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome turned to Sango for comfort and cried there in her arms, saying her last phrase repeatedly, but a little less quiet than before.

And as if on cue, Sango's cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it from her pocket to silence it, but when she looked at the small screen her heart leapt with joy.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I don't know what's happening here but I sure know he can help us."

Sango lifted her cell phone to her right ear and clicked it on. "Sesshomaru! Go quickly at the third floor! We're inside a dressing room and we can't get out!"

"What's going on, Sango?" Sesshomaru's voice made her feel a lot better. "Are you with Kagome? Are you both all right?"

"I am, but I don't know about Kagome, she seemed to be very scared."

"Tell her I'm coming."

"Quickly, Sesshomaru!"

The line was cut. Then people from the outside were talking to each other, telling another person to stop and stay out of the issue, for his own sake.

"Sango! Kagome!"

Sango sighed with relief. "Kagome, did you hear that? Sesshomaru's here to get you!"

Sesshomaru looked at the isolated part of the room where a security guard lies of the floor with a severed arm. His blood was all over the shiny floor and his face was in a wild grimace of pain. Four paramedics were all over him, getting ready to carry him off to the ambulance

He took more haste steps towards the innards of the boutique. He was about to walk past him when the poor security guard called him back.

"Don't go there; the police will be here in a couple of minutes to retrieve your friends. You shouldn't go there, the weirdo will pull your arm off as well."

But he went on, as if he heard nothing. He walked towards the dressing area. But there was someone standing at the entrance. He was about six feel tall, he had large tattoos all over his face that matched the tint of his black hair, which had short streaks of red and gold everywhere. He looked arrogant, looking directly to Sesshomaru with an unusual evil smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the Boutique, sir. How may I help you?" His smirk grew wider.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone low and serious.

"They're inside, trying out our very new editions of formal wear from Italy. Would you like to try some of it as well?"

"Step aside and leave."

His façade changed from the cool type to the angry, insulted look. "As you wish, sir. I only wanted to greet my dear Kagome. I haven't seen her for quite a while."

"Leave now, before I do something you will definitely regret."

He bowed deeply towards him. "As you wish, Sesshomaru."

"I'm warning you. If you ever dare to go near her again…" Sesshomaru watched him walk towards him, staring at his every move. He might try to attack him when he's not looking.

He still kept his gaze on him until he finally reached the exit of the boutique. Seven police officers, ordering him to surrender, greeted him there. He did raise his hands. Two of them locked the cuffs on his hands and took him away.

Sesshomaru entered the dressing area quietly; sweat dripping from his forehead in exhaustion. "Sango? Kagome?"

Doors unlocked. One opened up and Sango walked out from, it. She had a disturbed Kagome wrapped in her arms.

When Sesshomaru saw her appear from the door, he slowly approached her. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Sango looked at her with full concern on her face. She held her tighter and closer to herself. "When she heard your voice outside, she started calling you for help."

His sharp amber eyes looked at her pale face. He walked closer to Sango and took the trembling girl from her arms. She was cold as well and trembling.

"Kagome."

"..Sessho...maru?" She sobbed.

"It's alright now. He's gone." One hand went up and combed her hair reassuringly.

"Is he coming back?"

"No." He sighed. "We're going back home."

"..o-Okay.."

Sango had insisted to drive them home. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at the back quietly. But every now and then she would glace at them through the mirrors. She knows that Sesshomaru's aware of his glances because of the irritated look on his face.

She was tight in his embrace with her head on his warm chest. She had his purple coat hanging on her shoulders.

"Do you know that man?"

Sango sweat dropped. Sesshomaru is the perfect person to start a conversation. Fortunately, she cooperated.

"No."

"He knows who you are. He said you've met before."

"Please I don't want to talk about it now." She was close to crying again.

Silence.

"I was just being apprehensive. Forgive me."

What?

"You were what?" Kagome lifted her face to look at him. Perhaps she didn't hear him right.

"Do you not think that I should be?"

"No, its just…" Kagome placed her head back on his chest. "I'm just embarrassed that I've made you worry. I bet you had cancelled all your appointments due tonight because of me."

"It doesn't matter. It happens."

Silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"I looked for you and called for you before, but you weren't there."

Sesshomaru just kept silent. Perhaps these are only aftershocks.

"It was cold that night and I was scared."

"Go to sleep."

"You never came to help me before."

"Kagome you need to rest."

Kagome paused and simply scuttled to his chest.

And in a few minutes she was asleep. And everything went quiet again, except her soft sobs that were evident in the stillness of the night.


	9. Doubt

A/N: Oh hello there again, guys! I've been missing for the past months but here I am! Oh I sure am happy to write again, thanks to that anime Prétear I fell in love again and I feel that I can continue this story. I'm dying to write the end of it, because I do think it will be adorable .

For All Eternity

Sango looked pale and stressed-out due to the unexplainable incident at the Boutique only an hour ago. To relieve her of the exhaustion somehow, she prepares a cup of coffee on the breakfast table for herself and sighs as she settles herself on the stool by it.

"May I know of her condition at the moment, Sango-san?" An old male voice laced with worry knocked her out of her own thoughts. She turned around to look for the person she is about to talk to and heaved a sigh of contentment when she found out that talking to him was safe.

"Hao you scared me." Sango tried to pull out a smile. "You mean Kagome?"

"Yes." Hao bowed with an old, but still grateful smile in his face. "My Master Sesshomaru had been very pale and upset before he left to get you."

"Really?" Sango laughed a little. "I never thought he would worry that much for me…" When a new idea hit her, she rolled her eyes to the direction of the old helper. "…Or for Kagome?"

She left her last statement a question.

"I hope this would not make you angry, but My Master had been worrying about Kagome-san while he's furious at you for keeping her away from home for that long."

Although the old man's words sent cold chills down to her spine, she was able to smile. "I guess I'd get the silent-treatment for a week or two, until he forgives me."

"I doubt that it will easily take a week or two." The old man chuckled softly. "Anyways, I am off to the servant's quarters now, Sango-san. I wish you good evening."

"Yes. I wish the same to you too. Sleep tight."

He bowed slowly before turning around to leave the kitchen. Although the night is deep with the moon preparing to set, the two people felt happy despite everything.

"So the two are getting together finally."

Sango softly blew at her coffee before lifting the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

She was already asleep in her own bed, softly breathing, with her head still on her chest. She somehow had found her way back there after he had laid her to bed. And her face, although exhausted, were in a peaceful façade of slight happiness, like her mind was freed of the incident she had just gone through, but still, her fists were tight on the smooth sleeve of his shirt. Every time he would try to pry it from his sleeve, she'd slightly stir in her sleep. And mumble innocent words such as "Stay" or "Don't leave".

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation. His eyes were worn out and so was his body. He needs rest or else, he'd definitely skip work tomorrow.

Besides, he's got less than six hours more to sleep.

He's sitting still on her large bed that he ordered to be arranged and redesigned just for her. He new women these days would feel happy knowing that she'll be sleeping in a room like this, with all the luxurious materials. Yes, women nowadays will do everything for luxury. (a/n: Now Sesshou, that's not a nice way to think about the opposite sex!)

His eyelids are getting heavier. He knew he couldn't control this need any longer. He needed to sleep.

"I wonder…" Sesshomaru whispers to herself._ I wonder what I will do once the sun rises…_

_He had her by both her weak and tiny arms with just one large hand. She kicked at his large form but every thing she tries to do were fruitless. He was far stronger than she is._

_'You are just a child. But this is one order I wouldn't refuse!'_

_'Please let me go…' She begged in tears now as she felt her small tattered dress become even smaller._

_Every movement left her breathless. His every touch made her heart beat faster. Every where his hands touched burned and wounded her innocence._

_The man would only laugh at her tears, while she tries to get away from the torture._

_Her chest felt so tight, she needed more space to breathe. Every sound was blocked away from her tiny ears; she could not even hear her own voice crying out for help._

_As she kept her eyes shut, her mind wandered off into a place she wanted to run off to at that exact moment._

_With his back facing her, his silver hair danced smoothly. Both his hands were inside the pockets of his fine pants._

_She spread her hands out before her, trying to touch those silken locks._

_But it seems that as she inches closer to his form, the farther he seems to be. Such action only made her ten folds less happy._

_She needed warmth that only he could give._

Her eyes opened in surprise, only to close it back tight to protect it from the piercing rays of the early sun. Instinctively, she turned her head to the other side, away from the full-scale windows on the wall where the sun's rays seeps through.

She expected to see the cute dog shaped alarm clock on the table on the left side of her bed. However, she saw something else bigger and a hundred times more unusual than the dog-shaped alarm clock.

Sesshomaru was actually sleeping beside her, and from the looks of position, she had been sleeping with her head resting on his chest. And its as though he didn't even mind.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here in my bedroom?" She let out a deep, frustrated sigh as she spoke those words to herself. Although she was still confused, she couldn't stop herself from staring at his beautiful face. He really is in deep sleep, with his slightly chapped lips slightly parted.

Then he stirred in his sleep, moving his head and slightly nudging her pillows with his nose in the process. He let out a barely audible throaty grunt. And it was when his eyelids slowly opened.

Kagome almost jumped in her place. What would she do? What if he's in a foul mood? What would he think of her staring at him like that?

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Despite her unstoppable rambling in her head, she was able to ask him, although she felt her palms sweat and shake in nervousness.

She watched him as his eyelids closed again. "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock over his shoulder, Kagome tried to keep a straight, serious face. "Thirty minutes before seven." Then she turned her head to look back at his drowsy face. "You're late for work."

"I will not be going today."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. _What? A workaholic decides to skip work for the day, hurrah! I wonder what the occasion is. _

"You wont?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't you?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to shoot a painful, but usual, glare at her. "I will leave if you find me annoying."

Kagome sweat dropped. "No, it's not that." She shook head violently. "I just, I never thought you'd skip it. Well, all these time I get the impression that you're a workaholic."

The amber orbs in his eyes moved away from her. After a while, it closed again.

"Umm… Ano… Sesshomaru?"

He didn't move. He didn't even showed any action that he had heard her last statements.

He has been like this ever since, Kagome repeated nonchalantly in her mind. He wouldn't even turn her way whenever she calls his name.

He wouldn't look at her, or call her name.

She had let her mind wander off so far that she didn't even realize that her slender fingers were already dancing softly on the smooth skin of his face, while he watched her in amazement and surprise.

But he still didn't move, or call out to her to stop her.

But he really is surprised.

"Why don't you…" Her eyes were cast emotionlessly down to his smooth, pale skin. "I mean, Sessho..."

Time seemed to stop for Sesshomaru. However, his heart didn't stop as he watches her lean slightly towards him. In fact, the beating of his heart even sped up.

She continued leaning in his direction, the distance between her face and his decreasing as the sands of time proceeded to disappear.

And at the exact moment when they could feel each other's breath, when they could already feel the warmth of each other's lips…

That was when everything in their minds cleared out.

And felt a certain long-forgotten burden in the deepest crevices in their hearts just miraculously disappeared.

Sesshomaru had definitely forgotten how to breathe. He had been very busy watching the amusing movement of this attractive female. Never had he seen such bold action. Well, not entirely. There are the whores on the street that would definitely surpass this impudence, but still.

She's not a whore. She's not like any other woman.

She is - -

"K-Kagome…?"

Then their lips touched. It is, in fact, the very first kiss that they've shared together.

Sesshomaru almost gasped with a new realization. Undeniably, she isn't a whore. If she were, then she'd be devouring him like she's some animal looking for someone to rut with. She doesn't even act like a prostitute. To him, her kiss was more like a touch.

A very gentle touch, so gentle that he could hardly feel it.

Everything seemed to feel so right when suddenly, the door opened wide.

"Get up, Kagome! It's almost seven and you might get late for school. By the way have you seen Sessho-"

If she was a character in an old kiddy cartoon, her jaws would have dropped on the fuchsia carpet on the floor and her eyes would have jumped out of its sockets.

Sango felt her cheeks flush, her knees tremble and her palms sweat. _I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't disturb them… I have to leave, right away before one of them tries to break it off!_

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru turned his head a little towards her direction to give her the usual 'look'. "Sango, wait for her outside."

Sango repeated her cousin's order in her mind continuously until her legs began to move away from the scene, completely leaving the two again in their fruitful discussion, without even a bow of apology.

She haven't moved not even an inch, but at that distance Sesshomaru could clearly see that her eyes were shut and her face was red in embarrassment. Unconsciously as he stayed there watching, he began to want her. He wanted to feel more from her touch, see more things from her, and know more about her.

But of course, he'll have to take things slowly. Or else, he might scare the young virgin away.

"I- I apologize…" She was able to croak out despite the feeling that she had lost her voice. "I was just…"

Before she could continue, he had silenced her with a sensual kiss and had pulled her closer to him. To support her weight, she placed her hands on his full-clothed chest while his own hand traveled all the way from his side to hold her body in place.

It's now Kagome's turn to be surprised. When she kissed him the first time, he didn't even move. But now his tongue is already making its way towards her mouth and is undeniably forceful that she couldn't even breathe.

_Maybe he's going to punish me for being too aggressive?_Kagome cursed herself for kissing him in the first place. Besides, why did she ever do that?

She effortlessly pushed herself up, breaking their kiss in the process. Then, still keeping her eyes closed tightly, she shook her head hard, trying to brush off the odd thoughts in her mind.

"I'm really sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't know what I did, I'm really…"

She sounded like she's begging, but of course, she has to. Especially to an egocentric man like Sesshomaru, mistakes can't be paid in full by simple apologies. Still, she expected him to stop. After all, he would never want to do that to her, or to anyone. Maybe he thought that she wanted this, so he decided to give her what she wants, perhaps.

But when Sesshomaru lifted himself off the bed and grabbed her shoulders with both his hands, she suddenly got the idea that somehow, everything wasn't a simple misunderstanding.

Because after taking hold of her, he kissed her again. But softer than the previous one.

It really is difficult to know what a person thinks if you still haven't seen him act or hear him speak up-close-and-personal. It's difficult to try to guess what he will do next, especially a guy like Sesshomaru.

Kagome thought it was pointless, to continue doing this with her. And as his lips move from her lips to her cheeks, she forced herself to try and think of his purpose.

Of course she could ask.

But that's another stupid idea she doesn't want to commit.

Or she could push him away and angrily tell him in his face that his behavior scares her?

But what if he says that she also has the same behavior?

All her thoughts were blown away when his moist lips kissed the sensitive skin on her neck. She gasped when she felt the pressure of him sucking her skin sensuously. It was when her blood began to boil in fear.

"Sesshomaru, stop…!" She gasped.

His breathing went faster and faster every single minute, and hers speeds up twice as much after seconds. Still he continued to kiss her there and suckle her flesh. Her every movement and every sound she makes only encouraged him more. Then it dawned to him that this was his chance to see her the way he wished. And she wouldn't disagree. Not even one woman in the world would refuse this kind of action from him. And so this was his chance.

But something held him back.

His eyes were wide in shock when he recognized that thing that held him back. It gave him the strength, and enough reason, to move away from her and try to conceal his lust filled eyes from her gaze. And that's not the only reason why he has to hide his eyes from her. Another reason is, when he looks at her beautiful sapphire eyes and once he sees the same lustful glint in them, all his walls would collapse.

Moving away from her, he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door without even saying anything to her. While she just sat there, reminiscing the warmth of his body that is now suddenly disappearing.

She heard the door open, and strained her ears even more to listen to Sesshomaru's unused voice call out to Sango along the corridor.

"You may see her now."

"Uh, yes."

She was still in the state of shock that she didn't notice her friend walk to her in a surprisingly cheerful mood.

"Now what had just happened?" Sango grinned.

Slowly, Kagome lifted her face to meet up with hers as she called out to a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know, Sango."

Sango just slapped her forehead and heaved a sigh. "Good going, Kagome. You look like you're stuck on my 'egoistic' cousin."

Kagome was too busy thinking of a reply. She didn't even bother to button her pajama blouse and fix the collar to hide Sesshomaru's marks from her friend's intriguing eyes.

"I guess… I have to go to school…"

a/n: What do you think? I hope I satisfied you with a long chapter. (Now is it? ) Please review me so I will have the courage to write another long chapter.


End file.
